Front Line
by Missbooie
Summary: Ian has decided to leave Holby Ambulance Service and rejoin the army, but when a training exercise goes horribly wrong he sees his old colleagues sooner than he could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

'Dixie are you really okay with this?'

'Yeah- if it's what you want then sure.'

'Really?'

'Look Ian. I know things have been odd between us recently but-'

'This isn't about you. It's about me.'

'Let me finish. I know thins have been odd but I do care about you. We all do here. So if you're going to join back up, take care of yourself. Okay? I'm not losing anyone else.'

'Dix- the gesture and concern is nice and all but it's no longer a question of if I'm going back in. It's a question of when. I applied months ago, slowly going through all the applications but I've just heard back. They want more medics. They need me there.'

'What about us here? We'll miss you- you know.'

'I'm only going to the army camp the other side of Holby. I'm not disappearing.'

'But what about-'

'Sorry Dixie. My mind is made up. Today was my last shift.'

'Right. Yeah.'

'Bye Dix.'

'Bye Ian.'

Ian changed out of his ambulance uniform for the last time and changed into his military issue MTP [Multi Terrain Pattern] before grabbing his burgeon and leaving his flat, locking the door for the last time for another three months.

'Sargent Dean. Nice to have you back with us.'

'Thank you ma'am. Pleasure to return.'

'You're in the same accommodation block you were in before. A single room on the third floor this time though. Here are your keys and door codes. The training plan is on your notice board.'

'Thank you ma'am.'

The soldiers saluted one another before Ian marched towards his room. It was just like he remembered. Crisp blue and white sheets coated the single bed that was snuggled into the corner. The carpet was the same familiar speckled white, the curtains were the same midnight blue. The single chair that was pushed under the desk was identical to every other chair. The changes were in the bathroom. The walls were all painted white, the towels were white and the tiles were all white except for the border of blues that ran around the room. The simplicity, repetition and precision brought an unusual sense of calm over his mind. He truly was where he belonged. He made his way back into the room and checked his watch 10:30pm. He then checked the training timetable for the following morning:

0500 physical training

0700 breakfast

0800 drill

1100 individual speciality training

1300 lunch

1400 individual speciality training exercises

1700 individual assessments

1900 physical training

2000 dinner

2100 field craft

It was going to be a very long day.

The alarm blared at 4:15. Ian rolled over and hit snooze. The alarm blared at 4:20. Ian rolled over and hit snooze. The alarm blared at 4:25. Ian rolled over and hit snooze. The alarm blared at 4:30. Ian hit the alarm off and sat up, he then checked the time and swore loudly. It was a good job he had ironed all his uniform before he fell asleep. He grabbed his combat trousers, his boots and his green undershirt. Checking that his boots were clean and polished he made his way down to the exercise yard at the front of his accommodation block. 4:55 he had made it with 5 minutes to spare. It looked like everyone had made it before 5am, which was good news for everyone because there would be no punishment for now. The physical training started with a 5 mile run around the perimeter of the base, before moving onto press-ups, sit-ups, burpies and star-jumps before another run around the perimeter and three assault courses. The soldiers were all sent back to their accommodation to get cleaned up for breakfast. Ian was already shattered. He was one of 50 soldiers who were going through their recruitment process. This particular session of training was exclusively for those who had already been in the forces and had left due to a variety of reasons but were now looking to join back up. There were 20 men and 30 women on the training- all of whom were from backgrounds in medicine.

Ian took a quick shower to get the sweat out of his hair and the mud off his arms. Following the shower he sorted out his uniform, again cleaning the boots before putting them on with his full MTP and making his way down to breakfast. He still had thirty minutes to eat before he needed to be back out on the exercise yard to do three hours of drill. Time flew by but it didn't leave him feeling any less exhausted. Individual speciality training was the only part that he felt like he could relax. He was partnered with Sargent Wheeler, another paramedic who now worked with the army. Sargent Wheeler. She was fantastic. Smart. Funny. Talented. Calm. Just brilliant.

After lunch it was the speciality training exercises. Ian's specialised exercise was a rescue.

'Your training exercise is treatment and extraction from difficult places. Today you will be rescuing and treating Bob, our dummy, he has been caving and has got into difficulties. First you will have to locate your casualty before treating him and safely extracting him to waiting land crews. You will be working as a pair. Sargent Wheeler and Sargent Dean you are going today. The rest of you should continue with your training above ground level.'

'Yes sir!'

Ian and Jess, Sargent Wheeler, grabbed their harnesses and began to belay themselves and their equipment down into the cave. Ian began analysing the surfaces around him- mostly jagged rocks with long drops onto even more jagged rocks. This wasn't going to be easy. They found Bob- a dummy with electronic parts that said he had a broken arm, two broken legs, a fractured pelvis, a head injury and a spinal injury. Bob was treated and attached to the spinal board with splints on his legs. All that was left to do was to belay his back up to the crews on the surface. Jess went up first and helped Ian to belay Bob up before she pulled him up and over the lip of the cave to give to the other crews. She shouted to Ian that he should start making his own way up from the cave, a task made increasingly difficult by the rain which was beginning to lightly fall. Ian made it just over half way up the side of the cave when the rope snagged on something. He tried desperately to loosen it but it was no use he was stuck. He continued to wriggle side to side to get his rope off the lump of jagged rock that it had caught on but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Then he was falling. The rope was falling along side him, the frayed end by his face. When he had squirmed and moved he hadn't been loosening himself at all- he had been slowly cutting the thing that kept him safe. He tried to frantically to grab at the walls but it was no use- he was falling too fast and the walls were too slippy from the rain. He was falling. Then impact. Then black.


	2. Chapter 2

'Dr Knight are you free?' Connie approached the computers where Cal and Ethan were hastily typing away.

'No sorry Mrs Beauchamp. I have three patients at the moment- one waiting to be discharged and two being scanned.'

'Make sure you keep on top of them. Dr Hardy? What about you?'

Lily walked up and stood next to Ethan.

'I'm free Mrs Beauchamp.'

'Sorry Dr Chao but I need one of the boys- they completed some extra training last week all about rope rescues and awkward conditions. Dr Hardy?'

'I'm just finishing updating a patient's records but other than that I'm available.'

'Right. I need you to suit up. There's been an accident at Holby army base. The call has come straight to us instead of going through the ambulance control for some reason but it does sound nasty. I'm sending you in with Lofty, he also did the course.'

'Yes Mrs Beauchamp.' Ethan scuttled off to get changed leaving Cal to complain to Lily.

'It's just not fair! I always get stuck with the boring cases while he's off here, there and everywhere!'

'You can't always be superman Cal- remember?' Lily turned on her heel and walked back to reception to collect her next patient.

Lofty met Ethan in the staffroom before running to the car park and climbing into the MERIT car. It was now pouring down with rain, making visibility difficult. Lofty was driving while Ethan tried to get some more information from Connie.

'You nervous?' Lofty asked Ethan who was still fiddling with the radio in the car to try and get through to Connie.

'Not really. I've been called out several times, you get used to it. Why?'

'It doesn't seem normal. Connie wanted you or Cal because you'd been on the course. She wanted me because I'm the only nurse that went on the course. Aren't you worried that we're going to be in a tiny place that we have to hike up to? Or a dark thing, deep underground where we have to climb down to?'

'Well now I'm worried. I swear it was a miracle that I even passed the course, I get really claustro-'

The radio blared

'We have more details. A male in his mid to late thirties has fallen about twenty possibly thirty foot onto jagged rocks. Currently unconscious and inaccessible. There are medics on site but they can't get to him yet. You're more qualified than them in this style rescue. Ironically they were practising rope rescues. Oh and boys, your going into a cave.'

The radio went silent.

'Aw come on!'

'Nothing like a claustrophobic doctor and a nurse who doesn't like heights to rescue an injured soldier.'

The rest of the journey was silent. They arrived at the army camp to be met by a large amount of security who were stood in coats and umbrellas.

'Names and ID please lads.'

'Excuse me, sir, we were called to an emergency we really need to be there- we will do all the paperwork after our patient is in hospital.'

The security guard sighed and walked away from the car to unlock the gates, allowing the MERIT car to speed away. A series of soldiers guided Lofty and Ethan to the mouth of the cave where a group of soldiers were huddled together.

'Hello? I'm Dr Ethan Hardy. We were called to someone having fallen?'

'Yeah we've got a man down there. He was finishing his training exercise and got just over half way up before he fell. We can't get down to him because all our equipment is soaked and the cave is beginning to fill with water.'

'Do you know if there's anymore support coming?'

As if on cue a HART team pulled up behind them.

'Have you got dry ropes?' There wasn't any time for introductions the man in the cave had been there for at least fifteen minutes now and he hadn't made a sound. He was barely visible from the mouth of the cave.

'Here.' Ethan had a bundle of ropes thrust into his hands. Immediately he set to work securing the ropes to various anchors and then to the equipment and himself before attaching Lofty to the anchors and even more equipment with a second rope.

'Ready?' Lofty nodded and the two boys slowly belayed themselves down the cave. It was incredibly slippy- it would be easy for anyone to lose their footing.

Eventually they reached the man on the floor. He looked dead. His uniform was shredded to pieces, stained red by his blood. It looked like there wasn't a single bone in his body that wasn't broken. He was breathing. Just. Ethan and Lofty set to work immobilising him and attaching him to the spinal board and pulling it to smoother, higher ground a little way from the entrance of the cave before applying a pelvis binder and traction splints to his legs. A message came through their radio,

'How is Sargent Dean?'

Lofty and Ethan looked at each other before looking into the face of the battered man. Through the mud and blood he looked familiar. Dean. Sargent Dean. Ian. Ian who hadn't even been gone a week. Gone to rejoin the army. Lying half-dead in front of them.

'Is his name Ian?' Both boys knew it was but they could help but hope this wasn't their friend. The reply came through on the radio.

'Yes- how did you know?'

'We're his old colleagues back at Holby Hospital.'

A different voice cut through the radio

'Sorry to break up the reunion but the weather is worsening and we need to get him, and you, out. There's a chance that the cave is-'

Unstable. It was too late for the warning. The medics had been so caught up that their mess of a man was Ian that they hadn't noticed the amount of water around them. At least three inches now. They hadn't noticed the distant sound of rocks falling and bouncing off other rocks.

'Get out!' The message again came too late. The cave was already caving in. The entrance was the first to disappear, cutting off the only natural light they had. Ethan and Lofty both rushed over to Ian's head- they weren't going to lose him now. They used their bodies to shield his face from the flying dust and stones. The initial downpour of stones seemed to have stopped so Ethan and Lofty sat back to catch their breath. That's when the second rush of stones came tumbling down. The first landing on Lofty's hand. The second on Ethan's leg. The third on Ethan's chest. The fourth on Lofty's abdomen. They were trapped. They were injured. They were doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Connie, I have the HART team on the radio at the army base. They need to talk to you.'

'Not now Charlie I'm busy.'

'It sounds pretty urgent.'

'You take the message. I'm busy.'

Charlie sighed and let Connie's office. It was no use talking to her when she was in one of these moods. He went back up to the radio and began to talk into it.

'I'm sorry- she's not currently available. I can just take the message.'

'Are you a senior member of staff?'

'Yes I am. What do you need to tell us?'

'First of all the name of our trapped man who fell: Sargent Ian Dean. Yeah your MERIT team told us that you used to work with him. Secondly there has been a major collapse of the structure of the cave due to the weather. Your doctor and your nurse are now trapped. We can't contact them and we don't know what condition they are in.'

Charlie ran his hand through his hair. This was not happening.

'What rescue procedures are being carried out?'

'Currently there's nothing we can do. They were using our best ropes, they have all the equipment, the only route into the cave is blocked and the weather is appalling. It's far to dangerous to attempt a rescue.'

'So you're just going to leave them there?!'

'Look I'm sorry. There's little we can do. We are currently organising a plan to get all three of your colleagues out safely.'

'Thank you. Keep us updated.' The line went dead. Why couldn't Connie have taken the call? He walked up to her office and knocked before entering.

'That was the HART team.'

'Oh good. Are our MERIT team on their way back? It's about time.'

'No they aren't and they won't be for a while. If they come back.'

'Charlie- what the hell do you mean?!'

'I came to tell you that there's been a collapse at the cave. Ethan and Lofty are trapped with their patient, who, by the way, is our Ian Dean who only left a few days ago, and they have no radio contact. All three of the boys might be dead.'

Connie had gone very pale. Last time her staff had got injured was the minibus crash last October, the crash that killed Jeff, the crash that's repercussions echoed for months following. There had been enough close-to-home near-death experiences then to last a lifetime. Cal had been one of the hardest hit because of Ethan's condition. Ethan. Now trapped in a cave. Possibly already dead.

'Find Dr Knight and tell him. Then tell the rest of the staff. Make sure that they still have hope. If Dixie doesn't already know tell her too. I'm not sure why but an ambulance doesn't appear to be on sight.'

'What? How do you know?'

'I asked at ambulance control while you were talking to the HART team. Dixie would have told us sooner that it was Ian.'

Cal felt good. Despite not being chosen to go on the rescue his day had been alright. After the initial rush of patients at the start of the shift things had quietened down and he now had time for a coffee break in the staff room. He sat scrolling through Twitter on his laptop, smiling at the video of a cat failing to jump from a counter to a window sill. Charlie came in behind him, his presence causing Cal to turn around.

'Hi Charlie- want a coffee?'

'Erm, no, thanks. I need to talk to you.'

'Sure. What about?'

It was even harder to tell Caleb when he was in such a good mood.

'Its about your brother.'

Cal's face fell. This wasn't going to be good.

'What about him? He's okay isn't he?'

'Ethan and Lofty were sent to the army base to rescue a man who had fallen in a training exercise. In a cave. They started treating him successfully but the cave collapsed. All three of them are trapped.'

'Three?'

'Ethan, Lofty and Ian.'

'What the hell is Ian doing there?'

'He's the man who fell in the first place.'

'Charlie! I don't know what to do. You can get him out can't you? He will be fine? He is okay?'

'He's trapped, they haven't heard from him and they can't get to him.'

'Have they even tried getting to him?'

'The only access route to the cave was been blocked and the torrential rain they're having hasn't helped. They've had about 6 inches of it.'

'Charlie I can't lose him.'

Cal was sobbing, tears poured messily from his eyes as Charlie wrapped him in an awkward hug.

'I know. None of us can lose any of them.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Dixie- thank God I found you. I've been looking all over for you. There was an accident at Holby army base and Ethan and Lofty were sent in. The cave collapsed trapping them and their patient about an hour ago.'

'Oh no.' Her voice was barely a whisper.

'That's not all, I'm afraid. Ethan and Lofty's patient is Ian.'

'Oh dear God no.'

'Cal, Connie and yourself now know. I've yet to tell the rest of the staff. I'm going to tell them now. You may want to tell your staff what's happened. I'll keep you updated.' Charlie turned and stood by the computers that Ethan had stood at just hours previously.

'Can I have your attention please. As I am sure some of you are aware we sent out a MERIT team consisting of Ethan and Lofty to a training exercise accident at Holby army base. They were called to a man who had fallen about thirty feet after his rope snapped. Unfortunately this man is our own Ian Dean.' Distressed chatter arose from the gathered staff. 'Ladies and gentlemen- please. I haven't finished. Since this the cave that they were in has collapsed, trapping Ian, Ethan and Lofty. Several attempts at contact have been unsuccessful and due to the nature of the incident, it's location and the weather which is still worsening their rescues are proving difficult. That's all the information I currently have but I will keep you all updated. In the meantime I would hope that you can still continue to work professionally. We can do nothing to help our friends until they are freed.'

Robyn stood, frozen to the floor. She couldn't move. Lofty. Why him? He barely left the hospital normally and now he's stuck in a collapsed cave. She never would have the chance to say how she felt. How she really felt.

'Hey.' Robyn felt a nudge at her arm. Cal.

'Right sorry. I'll get on that now.' But she didn't move.

'Robyn? I didn't ask you to do anything. I just asked if you were okay. Clearly you're not. Charlie won't let me work, probably because of how upset I got myself earlier. I'm just going to wait in the staff room for news- want to come?'

'I should probably-' Robyn collapsed sideways, hitting Cal who neatly caught her and lay her down on the floor.

'Can I have some help over here please?!' Charlie was the first to arrive then Max with a wheelchair.

'Lofty?' Charlie had seen how the nurses interacted, seen the look in Robyn's eye as she watched him move.

'Yeah I guess. Or maybe it's just the fact that two of her closest friends are trapped in a cave.' Cal's tone was harsh and sarcastic. His brother was trapped. Nothing else mattered.

'Max give me a hand getting her onto the chair then take her to cubicles. I'll be there in a second.' Max and Cal slowly lifted Robyn into the wheelchair. As he wheeled her off Cal turned back to Charlie.

'Look I'm sorry. It's just-'

'Cal- I get it. He's your brother. Go and check on Robyn then either go home or go to the staff room.'

He didn't wait for a response, turning towards resus the second he finished his sentence. Cal watched him leave before checking on Robyn who was now conscious and chatting with Max.

'Sorry Cal.'

'It's fine. Honestly. Let me just check your blood pressure, heart rate and blood sugar levels.' He worked in silence. Robyn let herself be treated but made no attempt at conversation. 'Your blood sugar is a bit low. Have you had lunch yet?'

'No- I was about to when Charlie gave us the news.'

'Right then I'm taking you to have lunch in the staffroom. After all it is nearly four o'clock.'

Robyn allowed herself to be lead to the staffroom and be made a sandwich and a cup of tea.

'It's all rather crazy isn't it.'

'What, sorry?'

'This. It's all really crazy. Ethan and Lofty. Ian. Your brother. My best mate. Our old colleague. It's a mess.'

'You could call it that.' An uncomfortable silence filled the room but was quickly replaced by a large crash outside. Cal and Robyn rushed to the window just in time to see a flash of lightening and hear a second crash of thunder.

'This is not happening! It was raining so they couldn't get to them. The weather was too bad. It's only getting worse! They aren't going to send in another team of rescuers when there's thunder and lightening. What do we do Robyn? What can we do?'

Robyn looked Cal square in the eye. His pain shone through, mirroring what she felt.

'We hope. That's all we can do.'

'No. It's not. I want answers.' Cal stormed out of the staffroom but Robyn didn't follow him. She didn't want to be involved in whatever ridiculous plan he had devised.

Cal stormed into Connie's office.

'I want answers!'

'Excuse me Dr Knight?'

'I want answers! Why wasn't the cave safe? How did Ian fall in the first place? Why didn't the HART team go first? Why are they trapped? Why can't they be contacted? Why haven't they been rescued yet? What are they even doing I free him?'

'Caleb please sit down. Calm down.'

'I am calm!'

'No you're not! You're upset and annoyed that your baby brother is trapped inside a cave and you can't get to him. No one can.'

'How well do you think you know Ethan?'

'Caleb this isn't the time nor the place.'

'I don't care. How well do you think you know Ethan?'

'I know he is an incredibly intelligent and capable individual. I know he is a brilliant doctor. I know he puts everyone else in front of himself. I know that despite everything that has gone on between the two of you that neither of you wants to see the other in trouble or pain.'

'Maybe you do know him but do you know that he's claustrophobic? Do you know that when he went on a school trip when he was 6 they had to call him an ambulance because he got locked in a cupboard, had several panic attacks and passed out due to the sheer exhaustion of it? Do you know that when he was 15 we went on an adventure holiday and he got trapped in an old mine and I had to carry him out because, again he started having panic attacks and passed out? Do you know that last weekend is the first time that he has used any roping equipment since he was on a high wire course when he was 10 when his support rope snapped and he fell 20 foot onto the bushes below? He spent 3 months in hospital and then a further 2 months with frequent visits to finish his treatment. Did you know any of that?!' Cal was now shouting at the clinical lead at the top of his voice. His shouts had brought Zoe and Charlie into the room, leaving them both now hovering around the doorway, waiting to act.

'No. Caleb I didn't know that. Your brother tells us, particularly me, very little, especially about his past. He should have told me if he was uncomfortable. He could have backed out at anytime.'

'Don't even think about blaming this on him. Don't even try.'

Cal turned and stormed out of the room ready to leave the department and find Ethan himself but Zoe grabbed his wrist. Try as he might he couldn't break free- Zoe's grip was stronger than he had expected.

'Cal- we are going to the staff room. Everyone else- can you please go back to work. Sorry for the disruption.' Zoe led an embarrassed Cal back through the hospital in silence but the second the staffroom door closed behind her she started talking.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? Actually no. Don't answer that. I get that your baby brother is in a dangerous situation and he might be in trouble but your baby brother is a fully grown 30 year old man! You need to trust him. You've seen him work around here. He's an excellent doctor! You both are. Why neither of you see that half the time is beyond me! You go from hating to loving each other incredibly fast- I don't understand why it takes a near-death experience for you both to see each other clearly. You love each other. If you don't see that from now on I swear I'm going to kill you both! I've had enough near-death experiences with my staff to last a life time! You really do need to calm down though. Don't roll your eyes or say that you are. You're not calm. I don't blame you! I would be freaking out if I was in your situation but I'm not. You're in your situation. Ethan is in his. I am in mine. I'll give you the same choice as Charlie- go home or stay in here. I don't want you treating anyone. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes Zoe.' Caleb had stood in mute shock as Zoe had talked to him- maybe she was right, she normally was. Zoe pulled Cal into a hug before handing him a tissue to wipe his tears and leaving. She stopped in the door way and turned around to face Cal.

'Oh and Caleb, try not to yell at your boss too much. It doesn't tend to end well.'


	5. Chapter 5

The water level was rising. Ethan could feel it's presence around his ears. It was dark and it was cold. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. The air just wasn't enough. He felt himself falling, like when he had fallen off the high ropes course when he was 10.

The water level was rising. Lofty felt sick. The pressure of the rock was becoming unbearable. He couldn't move. He couldn't feel his legs or his arm. He was beginning to panic. He felt it suffocating him. There were dark patches beginning to appear in his vision. The dark patches grew and grew until it swallowed everything around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Cal was in the dark. Something was trapping his body. Encasing him in the blackness. Restricting his every movement. He opened his mouth to shout for help but mud poured into his mouth. He felt the worms wriggle over his tongue, through his teeth, down his throat. Now he was rocking from side to side. He felt sick. The rocking motion and the combination of the mud and the worms made him want to vomit.

'Caleb.' The rocking was increasing in it's speed. His name was echoing through his mind.

'Caleb!' The lights were burning his eyes, he scrunched them closed again but something, someone, was shouting his name. Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks and it all came flooding back. Ethan. Lofty. Ian. The cave. The mess. The heartache. The disaster unfolding around him.

It was Robyn. Robyn was shaking him and calling his name. She had a beam plastered across her face.

'It's stopped raining!'

'So?' It all seemed like an anti-climax. He would rather be asleep than looking at Robyn's ecstatic face over the fact that it wasn't raining anymore.

'They couldn't start rescuing them until it stopped raining and now it has. The rescue can begin.'

Robyn was partially correct. It had stopped raining but the rescue hadn't started yet, much to the annoyance of everyone waiting for news on the boys. Apparently the rescue was complicated. They already knew that. The simple rescue was supposed to be getting out the dummy. The more challenging rescue was rescuing Ian. The near impossible challenge was rescuing Ethan, Lofty and Ian. Or recovering their bodies. It was a thought that was at the back of the mind of virtually everyone involved. There was a chance that they wouldn't survive it. Ian fell three hours ago. Ethan and Lofty became trapped with Ian two hours ago. The water level had been rising and there hadn't been any contact with them at any point since the cave collapsed. All everyone wanted was the have the boys back safe and sound, uninjured, unharmed but they all knew that wasn't what was going to happen. The reason this had all started was because Ian was injured. There was no way that anyone could survive a cave collapse with no injuries at all. Maybe there was no way that anyone could survive this cave collapse at all...

'Right this is a rescue mission, not a recovery mission. We have three men trapped. One who is already attached to a spinal board and should be ready for extraction. The other two could be in any state at all so keep your eyes open and for God's sake be careful!'

New ropes were attached to new anchors and a new team belayed themselves down the cave mouth onto a pile of mud and rocks. The water just tickling their ankles. The order was given and five men started to dig. Big bags were sent down to be filled and hoisted back up to the surface to avoid the hole filling with dirt. Slowly they cleared the obstructions from their path. Gradually the light beamed into the air pocket that the three men were trapped in. Three figures were outlined. Two with large boulders crushing them, the other strapped to a spinal board. Silence. No talking. No moving. No pleas for help.


	7. Chapter 7

'Its been hours and we haven't heard anything. What do you think's going on?'

'Honestly Robyn? I have no idea. I wish he never went in the first place.'

'You can't control his action, no matter how hard you try. He's his own person.'

'But it's Ethan! My little brother!'

'Zoe was right. You need to see Ethan for the doctor and person he is now- not that he was twenty years ago. He's changed so much since then and so have you!'

'Yeah I turned into a great big disappointment!'

'Cal don't do this! Not now.'

'What have I even achieved here? I annoyed my brother unceasingly, I made a mess of his life, I made a mess of my life. I-'

'Saved your brothers life. That's a pretty big achievement. Maybe what really scares you is the fact that you aren't playing doctor this time. You're the relative waiting to be told even the tiniest bit of information.'

'How's it looking?' A voice boomed through the radio.

'Bad. We have to secure the cave before we can even start to asses their situations.'

Slowly the cave was secured with several iron braces and plastic sheeting to avoid any small stones getting in the way. Now the could start to assess the patients.

'We would like the doctors and nurses to please enter the cave now it is secured.' There was shuffling on the other side of the radio before a woman's voice spoke

'We're on our way.'

Two bodies cast shadows as they made their ways down the rope.

'Right- this is what you're stuck with. I know there isn't much room for all of us but it'll do. Jake can you and Rob take up the one already attached to the spinal board? He's been here the longest and should be the quickest extraction.' Two of the men stepped forward and started manoeuvring themselves and Ian back up to the surface to the awaiting medics. Within seconds he was being sped back across Holby to the ED. Rescuing the others, however, was not going to be anywhere near as fast.

'Sue. It's Ian. It's actually him.'

The paramedic starred into the face of the man who they said goodbye too days ago. Now he was lying battered and busied, caked in mud and fighting for his life.

'Matt we've lost one of our colleagues already. I'm not moving another one. So stop getting all sentimental or I'll make you drive.' Sue was talking over her shoulder as she sped through the streets.

'He's lost output! Fast as you can now Sue!'

Matt began cycle after cycle of CPR not stopping until Dylan took over in resus. Sue did the hand over, leaving Matt to get his breath back.

'This is Ian Dean. 36. Fell about 20 feet down a cave onto jagged rocks. Crews reached him 15 minutes after. Was then given treatment and prepared for extraction. Trapped in the cave for another 2 hours following after a collapse. Crashed about 3 minutes ago. He's been given 10 of morphine upon extraction. BP is virtually nothing.'

'Thanks Sue. Got any news on when the others will be arriving?'

'No. They're pinned down by rocks and it looks bad. Very bad.'

The paramedics turned to leave but stopped when they heard someone shout 'Yes!' They both turned around to see a very happy Dylan.

'He's got an output and BP is rising. Take him to theatre, now!'

The paramedics stepped back as Ian's trolly sped towards them, past them and into the lift. He was in the best place, unlike Lofty and Ethan who were still fighting in the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

'Ethan.' Zoe whispered his name out of shock. He was a mess. His normally light hair was plastered a dark brown to his face. The rock on his chest was clearly making it hard for him to breathe and the rock on his leg was causing him to lose a lot of blood. He lay silent and still. He would have looked so innocent and at peace if it wasn't for the pain that twisted his face into an unrecognisable position.

Lofty. Connie worked in mute shock. The normally talkative, happy nurse was lying unconscious. Mud caked his curly hair, sticking it together. His arm was clearly shattered under the rock. Blood stained the stone red. A rock crushing his abdomen made it harder for him to breathe. His face looked old- aged by mud and pain.


	9. Chapter 9

'We need to get the four rocks off both of them as soon as possible.' Connie began instructing the team in the cave.

'What if that only caused them to crash? They both have crush injuries, Lofty to his arm and Ethan to his leg. The toxins have been building up and we don't know for how long. It could have been up to two hours! Get crash kits ready and apply a tourniquet to Ethan's leg. Then remove the rocks.' Zoe had point. They had been trapped for two hours and no one knows when the rocks fell. Inevitably at least one of them would crash but if they were prepared for that then the boys had a better chance of surviving.

'On three! One. Two. Three.' The first rock was removed from Lofty's abdomen revealing more blood and bruising. A ruptured spleen perhaps? Zoe attached a pelvic brace and started pushing through the second bag of saline.

'On three! One. Two. Three.' The second rock was removed from Lofty's arm. It too was secured with splints and bandaging. He was nearly ready for extraction. All they needed to do now was to get him on the spinal board and out of the cave. Remarkably he didn't crash. He made it safely out of the cave and into the ambulance. Zoe caught a lift in the ambulance to continue monitoring Lofty's condition. She was amazed at how well he was doing. His cardiac output was good but his BP was a little low- not surprising really due to the amount of blood he lost.

Now it was time to free Ethan.

'On three! One. Two. Three.' First rock gone. One to go.

'On three! One. Two-'

'Stop! He's crashed!'

Connie started CPR but all of his ribs were broken, providing no resistance. She checked his chest. He had a punctured lung. What was she supposed to do? If CPR couldn't be carried out you could shock him but that wasn't suitable for the environment. They were warned that if they shocked they could cause more harm than good due to the amounts of lose metal surrounding them. She continued with CPR in the hope that it would become more effective.

'Just get the other rock off and get him out!'

'On three! One. Two. Three.' The rock was gone revealing the true extent of the damage he had done to his leg. Every bone was visible. Every bone was broken in at least two places. Blood was pouring out of it unceasingly.

'Get him out of here!'

The team loaded him up and got him to the top, continuing CPR while waiting for Connie to join them. She took everyone by surprise by the speed and ease she climbed up with.

'Get him in the ambulance and charge to 180 and shock him.'

Dixie cranked up the dial and charged the defibrillator.

'Clear. Shocking.' Ethan was shocked causing his whole body to move. Connie looked at his chest. It wasn't as obvious in the cave but it was clear now how much damage had been done. His clothing had already been cut away making his torso visible. It was black and blue, cut and scratched, completely misshapen.

'Continue with CPR and shocks. Take him straight to Darwin ward and warn Elliot of our arrival. I'm going to see if I can get some of the blood out of his chest cavity.'

'Connie- he's gone.'

'He isn't until I say so! Paul drive as fast as you can. Dixie you assist.'

Connie drew a needle and prepared to insert it into his chest cavity.

'Connie.' Dixie lay her hand on Connie's shoulder. 'He is gone.'

'No! Not until I say!'

'Connie.'

'No!'


	10. Chapter 10

The shocking, the arguments, the cycles of CPR all continued the entire journey to the hospital. There was no change in Ethan's condition. He wasn't breathing for himself, he had no cardiac output, his leg was soaking every bandage available, his chest was still a mushy mess. Paul pulled up to the other side of the hospital, nearer to the Darwin ward, to where Elliot, Mo and Jonny were waiting.

'This is Ethan Hardy. Crushed under two rocks while trapped in a collapsed cave for around two hours. Crashed upon removal of rock from his chest. No output or BP. Intubated at scene. CPR and shocks carried out immediately after he crashed. Collapsed left lung. Multiple fractured ribs. Shattered left leg. Open fractures. He's lost a lot of blood. Quick as you can straight to theatre please!'

Connie watched as Mo and Jonny wheeled Ethan back through the doors. She was suddenly very aware of her quickened pulse and her rapid breathing. She was completely exhausted.

Elliot looked stayed next to the ambulance and tried to catch Dixie's eye. He mouthed 'Dead?' with a sad smile she nodded. Connie may not have been able to see that but the young doctor was dead. He was since he got out of the cave. Unless the Darwin team could perform miracles there would definitely be a funeral soon for a man who was loved by everyone, even if it took some a while to understand him.

'Jonny. Do you think there's anything we can do?'

'Honestly no. Connie wants us to continue so desperately. I mean this is one of her staff members. She sent him to the cave in the first place.'

'God. She must feel terrible.'

'Who wouldn't?'

'What should we do?'

'Get him into theatre and slice him open. Pump him full of fresh blood and saline. Get someone from AAU to come up and sort his leg or what's left of it.'

'Jonny- that's rediculous. He's already gone.'

'What about Connie? Do it for her and for the rest of her staff.'

'Fine. He has two hours in theatre. If there's no improvement I'm calling it.'

'Thanks Mo.'

Nurses continued CPR and shocks while Mo and Jonny scrubbed up ready for theatre. Raf joined them just before they walked in.

'Raf this is Ethan Hardy from downstairs. Cave collapsed while he was treating a patient. No output for nearly forty minutes. Serious trauma to the chest and left leg. The legs yours. If there's no change in two hours then I am calling it. Any questions?'

'Yeah, just one. Forty minutes is an awfully long time already. Why haven't you called it? He looks a mess.'

Jonny butted in to answer before Mo could agree with Raf.

'Because he is part of Connie's team and we promised her.'

'Okay. We need to start then. Set two hours on the clock.'


	11. Chapter 11

Connie collapsed into the chair in her office. What had she done? She sent a claustrophobic on a course dominated by small spaces and then proceeded to send him to a cave which them collapsed around him. She sent a young nurse on his third trip outside the hospital to a cave after sending him on an advanced course which he probably wasn't ready for. She had sent two of her most promising young staff into precarious positions and they were now fighting for their lives. She sat silently at her desk. Tears trickling down her face, splashing into puddles on the desk below.

'Connie.' There was a knock at the door. Connie attempted to wipe her tears and remove the evidence of her emotions but Zoe entered before she had finished. 'Just thought I'd let you know that Lofty is about to go into theatre.'

'And Ian?'

'Just coming out of theatre now. He's lucky to be alive. The boys probably saved his life. His spinal cord was intact and there was no major internal damage but he won't be working or training for a long time. He broke virtually every bone in his body.'

'Is he conscious?'

'No. He's being kept in an induced coma in ITU.'

'Don't tell him about the boys. I want to be the one to do that. I was the one who sent them in there in the first place.'

'Don't do this Connie! It wasn't your fault. You weren't to know that the cave wasn't stable. The trainer with the army should have known and shouldn't have sent-'

There was another knock at the door. Charlie with a soldier who's uniform was drenched.

'This is Sargent Wheeler. Ian's training partner.'

'Hello Sargent Wheeler. I'm Dr Zoe Hanna and this is Mrs Connie Beauchamp.'

'Jess.'

'I'm sorry- what?'

'Jess Wheeler. My name is Jess. Can I please see Ian?'

'Yes sure. He's in ITU. I'll take you up there now.' Zoe guided Jess towards the door of Connie's office, closed it behind them and left her to her own thoughts. She hadn't said a word to Sargent Wheeler, Jess, she didn't know what to say or how to say it. She remained sat at her desk and let her emotions wash over her, drowning her in sorrow.

'Robyn. Can I please speak to you out here?'

Robyn obediently followed Zoe out of the staffroom, a feeling of dread filled her heart.

'I'm so, so sorry that-'

'He's dead isn't he?!' Robyn burst into tears.

'No! No Robyn he's not.' Zoe wrapped her arms around the sobbing nurse. 'I was going to say that I'm so sorry it took so long for us to find you. We got them both out a while ago and they're in the hospital! Lofty's just come out of theatre so I was wondering if you wanted to see him.'

'Yes! Oh thank you Zoe!'

'I have to warn you though he is rather battered and bruised. He ruptured his spleen and has bruised his kidneys and his spinal cord. He may complain of loss of sensation but that's only due to the bruising of the spinal cord and he should get feelings back soon. His spleen and appendix were removed-'

'Appendix?'

'It was rather inflamed. It looked like he had appendicitis but didn't say anything about it. He's got crush injuries to his lower arm. They managed to save the arm and have started to reconstruct it but that will take a while.'

'Does that mean he'll lose his job?'

'It's because of this job that he's in this mess in the first place! We don't know yet but we'll look after him, no matter what happens.'

They had arrived at the door to Lofty's side room. Pale, bruised, cut and scratched but he was there. Tubes, wires and bandages but he was alive.

'Lofty.' Robyn breathed his name as if speaking it would damage it. She walked up to his good arm and held his hand.

'Hey.' His voice caused Robyn to well up.

'I thought I'd lost you.' A tear broke free and tumbled down her cheek.

'Nah- you're not getting rid of me for a long time time yet. No matter how hard you try.' He smiled his carefree smile before slowly leaning forward and kissing Robyn on her cheek causing more tears to spill down her face.

'One minute left.' Raf watched the clock as it slowly ticked down.

'He'll make it I know it. He's just trying to scare us. How's his leg Raf?' Jonny was clearly panicking. He had met Ethan a couple of times briefly during patient transfer while he was working in the ED but before he finished his training to become a doctor he spent a couple of months on Darwin under the watchful eye of Elliot. He was too good a man to die young.

'The legs pretty much sorted. It's all pinned back in place and now only needs rest.' Raf sighed Jonny wasn't going to stop until every hope was smothered.

'And Mo how's his chest?'

'Removed some of the more shattered ribs, pinned some together. Stitched his lung back together. There isn't any reason why he wouldn't make a full recovery except for the fact that his heart isn't beating.'

'Thirty seconds!' Raf called to Jonny. The clock was still ticking. There was still time!

'Shock him again!' Jonny was getting desperate. The shock was the same as every other shock with no impact.

'Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three.'

'Shock him once more!'

'Two. One. Mo- you know what to do.'

'Time of death-' Mo turned around to look at the clock.

'Mo stop.'

'Jonny- we agreed that he had two hours to make an improvement. He's been dead a long time.' Mo didn't even turn to look at Jonny. He had a habit of getting over attached to patients. She didn't want to see his face.

'Mo turn around and look at the monitor.'

Slowly Mo turned back around and walked towards the monitor. This was pointless. He was dead. She turned the monitor around to face her but didn't look at it.

'Mo- look at it.' She began to look at it properly. 'We've got an output.'


	12. Chapter 12

'Well you certainly gave us a fright!' Mo pretended to scold the unconscious Ethan. 'Sally can you go and grab Mr Di Lucca. He's just outside washing his hands. Jonny give me a hand closing him up.'

'I told you he'd be fine.'

'Alive, yes. Fine, no. His pulse is still thready and weak and his BP is ridiculously low for someone who's alive.'

'Glad you didn't call it?'

'Admit it Jonny he was dead when he got here. Connie refused to call it in the ambulance. You refused to call it when he arrived. You made me operate on a body. He wasn't alive then. He is now. It's a miracle.'

'Don't tempt fate! He is slowly improving though. Pulse is up. BP is up but I'm not happy with either of them yet so keep an eye on them.'

A breathless nurse came running into theatre.

'He's left already. Gone to the ED.'

Jonny and Mo exchanged worried glances. Raf was going to tell them that he was dead. He was going to cause lots of needless pain. Ethan wasn't dead. Yes he was in a critical condition and yes he was technically dead for quite a while but he wasn't right now.

'Jake can you please assist Mo to close up Ethan. I'll run down to the ED and see if I can get there before Raf. God I hate his efficiency.'

Jonny had already pulled off his gloves and gown before he got to the door and was now running down the corridor.

There was another knock at Connie's door.

'Hello?' The door opened. In walked Raf.

'Mrs Beauchamp, I'm Raf Di Lucca and I've been working with Mo Effanga and Jonny Maconie on Ethan. As you know he sustained extremely severe internal injuries particularly to-'

Jonny burst into Connie's office, taking the clinical lead by surprise, he was out of breath and couldn't talk, defeating the point of him rushing after Raf in the first place.

'-his chest and because of this, despite-'

'Hello... I'm Jonny... From upstairs... I need... I need to stop Raf... Ethan is alive...' He panted before immediately collapsing onto the floor. Leaving Raf and Connie to share concerned, confused and amused.

'Do you think he'll be okay Raf?'

'It's Jonny. He's been through a lot, especially recently, he doesn't break easily.'

Jonny came around in the recovery position on the floor of Connie's office with two faces staring into his. He slowly made his way up and sat on a chair, gratefully receiving the glass of water that Connie offered him. Jonny sat and slowly recovered from his run and his resulting collapse becoming increasingly aware of the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

'I am so not fit. So very, very unfit.'

'Erm Jonny.'

'Yes. Connie was it?'

'Yeah. Yeah it is. First are you okay? Second what's going on? You burst in say some gibberish about Ethan and then collapse onto my floor.'

'I'm fine. Or at least I will be in a moment.' He continued to drink the glass of water incredibly slowly before taking several deep breaths and continuing to talk. 'Ethan is alive. Just. We set two hours at the amount of time he had before we called it because he was pretty much gone when he arrived here. I shocked him one last time just at the point of two hours. Raf left to tell you he was gone. Mo called it. Then I realised that the final shock had given him an output and, as we watched on, he continued to improve. He's been stitched up and is on his way to ITU.' Jonny gulped down the rest of his water before quickly standing up. Too fast. He wobbled and pushed himself back into the chair. 'Bad idea. That was a bad idea.'

'I'll let you tell the rest of your team Connie. He can have visitors but he is unconscious and will be for quite some time. I'll go back upstairs with Jonny.'

'Thank you Raf.' Raf turned and helped Jonny ease himself out of the chair, find his bearings and begin to leave. 'And Raf.' The doctor turned around. 'Make sure he doesn't kill himself on the way.' Raf cracked a smile as he supported Jonny through the door way and back to Darwin.


	13. Chapter 13

'Dr Knight. Can I please see you in my office?'

Silently the two doctors walked through the hospital to Connie's office.

'Please, take a seat.'

What the hell was going on? Was Ethan okay? Why was Connie acting so formal? Why hadn't he been told anything? Where was Ethan? Thoughts ran through Cal's mind, picking up speed and slamming into each other. He couldn't think of anything else.

'As you know Dr Hardy sustained serious injuries and-'

'Ethan.'

'What sorry?'

'His name is Ethan. You know his name is Ethan. You will call him Ethan.'

'As you know Ethan sustained serious injuries and was in a critical condition when he arrived and-'

'Look Connie. Just tell me what on earth is going on. You've told me nothing. I know nothing. He's my brother. I deserve to know where he is and how he is.'

'As you know-'

'Don't give me that rubbish! If you won't tell me what's going on then I'll have to find someone who will.'

Cal stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind him, still non the wiser of the whereabouts of his brother, or the condition he would find him in. He ran up the stairs to find Raf or Jonny. He had seen them both leave Connie's office not long before he went in.

'Jonny!' A voice called but there was no body that accompanied it. Had he finally gone completely mad?

'Jonny!' This time a body matched the voice. It was Cal who was running down the corridor.

'Jonny!' Finally he was next to Jonny and unlike Jonny he wasn't out of breath or on the verge of passing out.

'Dr Knight. Hi.'

'Cal. I saw you leaving Connie's office and she won't tell me what's going on and I don't know anything and I think you probably know and-'

'Cal.'

'I don't know who else would and-'

'Cal!'

'I don't know why she won't tell me and-'

'Cal!' The nurse continued to attempt to stop his ramblings.

'Yes?'

'Know what?'

'About my brother. Ethan.'

'Ethan Hardy?'

'Yeah.'

'He's your brother?!'

'Yeah.'

'But you look so different and your surnames are different and-'

'Yes I know and it's all very complicated but all I want to know is how he is. Seeing as Connie is back I presume they got him out but I haven't been told anything since they told me he was stuck in the first place.'

'Right. Sorry. He's in ITU.' The two men started to walk towards the ward. 'He's a mess to be completely honest. He shattered his leg pretty badly but Raf has done a good job of sorting it out. It's all pinned in place and held together by the cages but it should heal eventually. He had crush injuries to his chest. Severe crush injuries. He broke all his ribs and punctured a lung. When they removed the rock he crashed and then had no output when he arrived. We agreed that he would have two hours in theatre before it was being called. Sorry Caleb but he was technically dead when he got here. I shocked him one last time just as the timer for two hours went. Raf left. Mo called it. But he was alive. He took his sweet time getting there and proving it to us but he was alive. Mo and I just watched in awe as his BP and heart rate rose. Honestly it's a miracle.'

Cal stood in mute shock. He didn't know what to say or think or do. Ethan was alive. He should have been killed after all that he'd been through but he's alive. His little brother was, is, alive.

'So where is he?'

'Right through here.'

Jonny pushed open the door to ITU where two figures lay in the crisp white sheets. One had a young woman dressed in MTP sobbing while grasping his hand. The other was alone. The other was Ethan. Cal pulled up the chair closest to Ethan's bed. He was going to be here a while. To begin with he simply sat and held his brother's hand, watching over him. He must have been there for some time because when he next looked up the young woman was gone, as was Jonny and the nurse who was with the other patient. He stood up and walked round to where the other patient lay. He glanced towards the patient's white board to find out their name. Ian Dean. Jeez. He'd seen better days. If this was Ian then who was the young woman who was reduced to tears upon seeing him? Cal took a long look at Ian. Making sure that he wasn't conscious. He'd made the mistake of talking to Ethan before while there were ears listening and that had come back to bite him in the butt. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Cal went back to Ethan's bedside and sat down heavily on the chair.

'So last time you wound up in hospital trying to get out of some public speaking and I told you there were easier ways. This time you've wound up here doing what? Trying to prove a point? If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times- there are always easier ways to get out of stuff. Mind you, you're always going to be the hero- aren't you? Get yourself in some terrible mess but do something great because of it. You saved Ian's life. Even though, technically it killed you, for a while anyway.' He laughed awkwardly to himself. Emotions weren't his strong point, to say the least. 'Every time you nearly die a little part of me breaks off. I'm still not sure a part of what yet but whatever it is I'm now running seriously low of. Even though this is the second major thing that's happened to you and that's wound you up in hospital for forever I still wish I could be you. Stupid I know- you're the one a coma and I'm the one on the chair watching you- but you're so perfect. You're smart. You're an amazing doctor. You're good with people. You don't screw up every five seconds. You haven't messed up every relationship you've had.' Cal sighed heavily. 'You didn't screw stuff up with mum. All these years and you still stand by me, look after me, care for me. I ignored you every time you tried to contact me for five years. Five years! And then I come here and crash into you're life, pretending to be the hero of all of this. I'm just a fraud. I don't deserve to have a brother like you. I don't deserve to have a job here, to have colleagues and friends like I do. I don't deserve anything like what I have. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'

'You haven't got anything to be sorry for.' A woman's voice cut through Cal's thoughts. It was Connie.

'How long have you been standing there? How much did you hear?'

'Doesn't matter. Maybe you have screwed up with your brother in the past but who hasn't? Siblings, parents, families- they're all hard work. The two of you are fantastic doctors. I'm sorry that I got your brother into such a mess.'

'Lofty too.'

'Yes and Lofty. I know that me apologising won't change anything. That it won't make him back to normal but I'm hoping that you'll understand. It wasn't my fault. I would have never sent them in if I though they'd be in danger. Honestly I wouldn't. Yes I knew it might be uncomfortable but I had no idea it was dangerous. The soldiers shouldn't have been training there if it was so dangerous. I truly am sorry.' Connie turned to leave but Cal called her back.

'Connie?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Not stopping.' The doctors shared a smile before Connie disappeared through the door, the clicking of her shoes echoing into the distance. Cal remained firmly rooted to the chair by Ethan's bedside. Slowly he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. There would be no nightmares of mud and worms this time- Ethan was safe and that was all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

Caleb spent every available opportunity by Ethan's bedside. He was still in a deep coma and no one was sure quite when he would wake up. Cal was among the many members of staff who visited Ethan. Lofty insisted on being wheeled from his side room so that he could see Ethan, confirm for himself that he really was alive.

Jess spent most days by Ian's bedside, much to the amusement of Big Mac. After all these years chasing women he couldn't have he seems to find one who was similar to him in so many ways but now he wasn't conscious to appreciate it.

One evening Cal had just finished his shift and made his way to Ethan's bedside. He stopped short of the foot of his bed. Someone was sobbing in the room. He glanced around quickly but couldn't see anyone. The sound increased as he got to Ian's bed. There was a young woman sobbing on the floor next to it.

'Hello?'

Cal received no response so decided to sit down next to the shaking heap.

'I'm Dr Caleb Knight. Cal. I work downstairs in the emergency department. Over there,' he pointed to where Ethan lay. 'Is my little brother, Dr Ethan Hardy.' The woman looked up on the word 'brother'. 'So who are you?'

'I'm Jess. Sargent Jess Wheeler.'

'How do you know Ian?' Upon mention of his name she promptly burst into tears again. Cal awkwardly put his arm around her in a vague attempt to comfort her.

'Ian is my half-brother.'

'I didn't think he had any siblings.'

'Yeah- neither does he.' A confused look from Cal prompted her to continue. 'He never knew his Dad. Neither did I. About six years ago is asked my mum who he was and if I could contact him. Instead of giving me his details she gave me Ian's mum's. I visited her and she told me who he was. She told me that she had a son, Ian, and that he was a soldier, a medic, currently serving in Afghanistan. I didn't see her again. She moved away, disappeared. I was only 16 and had no idea what to do when she told me that I had a brother. I wanted to find him, then needed to find him when my mum died.' Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

'Go on. Tell me what happened next.' Cal spoke softly, like to a child.

'I joined up. I trained as a paramedic. I started searching. I was relocated to Holby last year. I looked through some records and found several Ians but some had left, some had died and some were still there. I didn't know what he did- just that he was a medic of some sort. I spent hours at St James' trying to find him.'

'But he was here all along.'

'Exactly. I gave up searching for him. Ian is a common name and I knew I wouldn't be able to find him just by that. Then, months later, I received a letter from his mother saying she was sorry that my mum had died. Years late I know but that wasn't what was important. It was signed Sue Dean. All this time I was looking for an Ian Wheeler when I should have been looking for an Ian Dean. Then we were all briefed about the training. I was to be partnered with a paramedic who was rejoining the army after working with Holby Ambulance Service for a while. It was only about a week ago that I got a name of my partner. It was Ian. It was so perfect, unreal almost that the man I've been searching for half my life was paired with me accidentally.'

'And now all this has happened and you're worried that he'll never meet his little sister.'

Jess couldn't respond, she had began sobbing again. The only time she wasn't sobbing was when she was gasping for breath.

There was a coughing sound from the bed next to them. Cal leapt to his feet and took charge.

'Jess find one of the doctors and get them in here immediately.' Jess scurried out of the room.

'Its alright Ian you're safe. Do you know where you are?' Cal flicked his pocket torch over his eyes. Both reactive and equal.

'Cave.' Ian's voice was strained and hoarse.

'Nope. Guess again. You're in the hospital.'

'Jess...'

'She's just gone to get one of the doctors. She'll be back soon. I promise.'

'What happened?'

'Don't you worry about that now. I need you to stay nice and still though- okay? The doctor will talk you through everything but I think you've been pretty lucky.'

'How long?'

'You've been here about a fortnight. You can't keep away can you?'

Cal smiled. If Ian could wake up from his ordeal then surely Ethan could too. Jess burst into the room with two doctors and a nurse in tow.

'Jess.'

'Yeah. I'm here. I need to talk to you but I'll let the doctors talk first.'

'What about?'

'Don't you worry about that now.' Jess placed her hand over his, protecting him.

'Hello Sargent Dean. I'm Dr Paul Evans and this is Dr Jane Parker. You've had a rather nasty accident.'

'What happened?'

'You've broken both of your legs, both of your arms, your collarbone and a couple of ribs. All of which are set and on the mend. Remarkably you didn't break your back- we were worried at first that you had.' The doctor then turned to the nurse in the corner. 'Can you please fetch Mrs Beauchamp?' She left immediately. The doctors moved into the corner she had vacated and began muttering between themselves.

'Jess. What did you have to tell me?'

'I'll leave you to it.' Cal touched Jess' shoulder and moved back to Ethan's bed where he sat and watched him, half-listening to Jess and Ian.

'I'm sorry Ian.'

'For what?'

'This: I'm your half-sister. I've been looking for you for six years. I joined the army so I could find you. I became a medic so I could find you. I never stopped looking. But you never knew.'

'Why are you sorry?'

'You come round and the first thing I tell you is that I've been stalking you for six years!'

'I'm not sorry. You're perfect. I couldn't want anything more from anyone. Especially not a sister.'

'I love you.'

'Back at you, sis.'


	15. Chapter 15

'Sorry to interrupt this little 'thing' but I need to talk to Ian.'

'Connie- this is my little sister Sargent Jess Wheeler. Well- half sister.'

'Right. Shall I talk to you both then?'

'We're family. Just tell her when you tell me.'

'Are you aware what's happened?'

'Nope. Whenever I ask I get the same dismissal. No one will tell me anything. I remember falling in the exercise. I know I hit the ground. Now I'm here and two weeks have passed.'

'Yes. You fell. You fell down the mouth of the cave after the rope broke. It was beginning to rain and it was slippy. You landed on the floor and fell unconscious. We sent in a MERIT team who had just completed their training on these sort of rescues. It took them a while but they got down to you and began to treat you. They attached you to a spinal board and were about to extract you when-' Connie choked, her display of emotion taking Ian by surprise. 'When the cave collapsed. Trapping you and both of our MERIT team.'

'Who?'

He reviewed no response.

'Who was the MERIT team Connie?'

Connie turned to where Ethan lay, Cal sat by his side. Ian turned his head to follow her gaze. It hurt like hell but he needed to see who it was. Ethan.

'The MERIT team consisted of Dr Ethan Hardy and staff nurse Ben Chiltern, Lofty.'

Ian frantically looked around the rest of the room.

'Where's Lofty?!'

'In a side-room downstairs. He's better than the two of you. Definitely better than Ethan.' Ian could only stare at where he lay.

Cal couldn't take anymore of this. He stood and left, pushing past Connie. Only she saw his tears.

'I don't think I can do this Jess.'

'Do what?'

'This.' Ian gestured vaguely around himself with his plastered arm. 'Sit here everyday. Be poked and prodded by nurses and doctors continuously. Barely able to move. Ethan's there. Still there. Still not moving. Still not awake. It's not fair. He shouldn't be here! It should be me. It was my fault I fell- I deserved to be injured. All they did was try and help!'

'Don't do this Ian.'

'No- I shouldn't be in my position. I should be in his. He should be downstairs working. Laughing with his friends and arguing with his brother. It's just not right.'

'Ian. This is what's happened. Sorry but you're just going to have to accept it.'

'What if I don't want to? What if I just want out of all of this? What if I just want to go?' Ian had been so caught up in his emotions that he hadn't noticed Dixie walk in.

'If that's how you feel then fine. But leave the rest of us out of it.' She snapped at Ian before sharply turning on her heel and leaving the room.

'Well that was uncalled for!' Ian made no attempt to control himself.

'No- she's right. You're lucky. We get it's tough but you can't drag everyone else down. Sorry.' Jess picked up her bag from the floor and left the room, leaving Ian alone with an unconscious Ethan.

'Lucky? I'm not lucky! I've broken most my bones! I can't move. I can't dress myself, wash myself or even feed myself. All I can do is lie here and be told that I should be grateful. For what?!'

'That you had friends who risked their lives to save you.' Despite Ian's question being rhetorical Cal answered from the door way having returned with a coffee for himself. With a quick look towards his brother he too left.


	16. Chapter 16

'Mac- what's wrong with me?'

'Nothing mate. Why'd you ask?'

'Well I seem to have annoyed pretty much everyone in the hospital.' Ian had been moved from ITU into one of the side rooms in the ED about a week ago but both Lofty and Ian were looking to be discharged and finally sent home. Both of them still needed help to do some simple tasks but Lofty had Robyn to look after him at home. Ian had no one.

'What'd you mean?'

'Well, no one's been in except you since Connie came to see me. Not even my sister has dropped by.'

'Everyone's got a lot to cope with at the moment. Do you have any idea how your sister must have felt sitting my your bedside? When you finally come around you instantly complain about your situation. We understand that it's bad and we get that it can't be easy and it won't get any easier for quite some time but you have to understand that other people have just as much negativity as you. Caleb's got his brother still in ITU. A brother who he doesn't exactly treat all that well but shows he loves him when it gets tough. Like now. Connie is a nurse and a doctor down and is under pressure from Cal and some of the others to find out why the cave collapsed and why they were allowed in if it was unsafe. Dixie isn't over Jeff no matter how much she says she is. Jeff died, Tamzin left, I left and now you've left. She's lost close friends in different ways. You're not Jeff but you do remind her of him. Your sister has been looking for you for years. She was so terrified of not being able to tell you that she was your sister that she barely left your bedside since she arrived. It broke her heart to see you like that.'

'What about me though Mac? What about me?'

'What about you Ian?'

'Doesn't anyone care? It feels like no one gives a damn anymore.'

'They care Ian. They care far too much and that's part of the problem.' He glanced into the corridor. 'Look- I should be getting back to work. Get some rest. I'll be back later anyway. Think.' Mac turned to leave.

'What?'

'Think Ian. Think.' And he was gone.

Cal was sat by Ethan's bed. It was supposed to be their day off. They had planned to go hiking, as Cal had requested, to do some 'proper' brotherly bonding.

'So. Ethan. You're really messing things up downstairs. Connie seems to have had a hard time replacing you. Everyone misses you. And you screwed up my hiking plans. I was really looking forward to that! I guess that's just how this is going to be then. Me talking to you. You not listening to a single word. Funny how it's changed. Normally it's you talking and me ignoring you, pretending to listen-'

'You never fooled me.'

'Ethan!'

'No, sorry Cal it's me.' Cal's head whipped around to the door to see where the voice had come from.

'Oh. Hi Lily.' His voice was flat and lifeless- the polar opposite to what it had been just seconds previously.

'Sorry. How's he doing?' Lily wandered towards the bed, keeping her distance from Cal.

'No change.'

Silence filled the room.

'I have an idea!' The excitement returned to Cal's voice.

'Care to share it?'

'I was reading last night about how people in comas can still hear what's going on in their surroundings and how sometimes a certain sound can trigger a memory that- that-'

'What?'

'I can't remember exactly but it basically causes someone to wake up again. I might get my brother back!'

Cal rushed out of the room, leaving a shocked Lily to watch over Ethan.

Hours later Cal returned holding a battered blue ukulele. Lily questioned his possession with confused looks.

'What the hell?' Lily muttered under her breath.

Cal ignored Lily and started to strum the ukulele. To say it was out of tune would be an understatement. It took several minutes of dodgy tuning and questionable notes before it eventually came together. Cal started to play a sequence of chords. His tongue sticking out with the effort.

'Seriously Cal you are going to have to explain this.'

'One summer when we were kids our mum came home from work with a present for each of us. Two ukuleles. Mine was green and Ethan's was blue. It made the two of us so happy! I'm still not sure why. Ethan played piano for a while but stopped when I trapped his hand in the car door.' Cal frowned. 'He didn't play anything after that but he could play this. We both could. We spent half our summer messing around with them. I blew it all when we went back to school. I took mine in and broke it. I came home to find Ethan on my bed playing his. I threw if down the stairs and watched it shatter on the floor.' Cal continued to strum the strings. 'Never was a good brother to him. I'm still not most of the time! We were so, so happy playing together. I lost what made me happy and I wanted him to suffer too.'

Lily didn't respond. She didn't know how to. It was all a bit bizarre.

'Now all I want is him to be okay. For him to be back to normal. For everything to be right. Funny how things change isn't it?'

'Yeah. Erm, Cal I should be getting back. My breaks almost over. Let me know if anything changes.'

It was Cal's turn to not respond. He was too wrapped up in his ukulele playing to notice as Lily slipped away.

Cal fell asleep with his hands still holding the ukulele, his fingers stroking the strings. The music finally stopped.

'Keep playing...' A voice whispered. It was quiet, barely audible, but it was recognisable. Ethan. But by now Cal was fast asleep and moments later Ethan too fell back into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

'Ethan?!'

Ethan was lying still. His eyes were open but he wasn't breathing.

'Ethan?!' The anxiety and anxiousness increased in his voice.

'Ethan?!'

'Ha! Got you.' Ethan let out his breath and looked towards his brother.

'You son of a b-'

'Ah Dr Hardy. I see you've finally decided to wake up.' Ethan's doctor walked in.

'Yeah and scare the living day lights out of me.' Cal muttered. As if he hadn't been through enough his own brother was now pranking him, the brother who had been at death's door for weeks. What was he playing at?

'I'm your doctor, Jane Parker. If it's okay with you both then I'll tell you about your treatment plan.'

'Yeah that's fine.' Cal answered for Ethan. He may be alive but he had just given Cal the fright of his life.

'Right Dr Hardy-'

'Ethan.'

'Right Ethan. You probably saw the cage on your leg.' Ethan glanced down and saw the giant bulge where his leg would lie. He hadn't noticed it- he was too distracted with pranking his brother. 'You've shattered it pretty badly but we're hopeful that with the right treatment you'll be back to full strength.'

'When?'

'You also had severe crush injuries to your chest. You've broken most your ribs and you punctured your lung.' So that's why it hurt so much when he held his breath! But was it all worth it to see Cal's face. 'Again you should be fine after the correct treatment.'

'When?'

'When?' Cal joined Ethan's question.

'Your chest should be alright in another few weeks but I would avoid strenuous activities and sports for at least another month. Then we'll assess you and give you the go ahead. As for your leg.' It looked like it pained her to say it. 'You're looking at about two months with the cage and a further month on crutches. At least.'

'So when can I go back to work.'

'I'm afraid to say it will be about four or five months. It does depend on how quickly you heal and how effective your treatment is.'

Ethan's doctor turned and left.

'Well...' Ethan blew out his chest. Wincing slightly at the effort.

'Yeah. That's a long time.'

'I feel like I've been given a death sentence.' Cal winced at the word 'death'. 'Sorry.'

'We'll get you home soon. Find you some of your boring documentaries to watch.' Cal cracked a smile.

'Boring? I think you're very much mistaken.' A shadow cast over his face. Whatever he was thinking about clearly wasn't great.

'A penny for them?'

'What?'

'A penny for your thoughts Ethan. What's going on in that little head of yours.'

'I was with Lofty and Ian.' Ethan pushed himself up from the bed frantically looking around the room. He attempted to twist around but he couldn't. The pain was too much. The collapsed back down onto the bed breathing heavily. Cal reassuringly placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders. Forcing him to calm down.

'They're fine. Thanks to you.'

'But-'

'Seriously shut up. They're fine. Ian's downstairs waiting for someone to take him home and Lofty is at home being looked after by Robyn. Oh and guess what?!'

'What?' Ethan attempted to reflect the excitement from Cal's voice.

'Ian has a sister. A hot sister.'

'Cal. He's in a hospital bed. Do you really think I care whether the sister is hot or not?'

'You don't care do you?'

'Nope. But do you know what I do care about? Food. I'm starving and could murder a muffin so off you go.' Ethan smiled sweetly at his brother until the older man gave in and left to find a cake.

Ethan flicked through a magazine by his bed. It was all boring. Nothing caught his eye and he quickly dumped it back in it's spot. He may have only been conscious for a little while but he was bored. So very bored.

'Ethan!' It was Lofty. Robyn wheeled him in , expertly negotiating her way around the beds. 'How are you?!'

'Still here! Aching and fed up but I'm alright- you?'

'Pretty much the same story. They want to remobilise me soon. Get me out of this retched chair.' Lofty glanced up towards Ethan. 'Sorry.'

'No- don't be. I'm glad that you're making such a good recovery. I can't expect too much too fast. You've had to be patient and I have to be too.'

'How are you managing to be so positive?'

'I have absolutely no idea. I guess I know how lucky I am and that the people around me really are the best.'

'That's probably the best way to think about it.'

'Yeah.' An uncomfortable silence settled in the room. Robyn, who had been silently standing in the corner, finally broke it.

'Right. I better take this one home. Hope you're feeling better Ethan. Say hi to Caleb for us too.'

'Will do.'

Robyn wheeled Lofty out, leaving Ethan with his own thoughts.

Lofty was fed up. Robyn was fed up. Cal was fed up. Ethan was fed up. Ian was fed up. Jess was fed up. Everything was slow. Nothing changed.


	18. Chapter 18

The rehabilitation process was beginning to get underway. Ethan had his first physio appointment scheduled soon and he couldn't wait for the start of what was going to be a long recovery process. Cal had driven Ethan to his appointment and then insisted on staying, despite protests from Ethan. Finally they were called in.

'Dr Ethan Hardy please.'

Cal went first, following the young nurse closely, Ethan began to fall behind. Unable to keep up with their walking speed on his crutches. The cage was now off his leg but the whole ordeal had left it very weak and he was unable to support his weight. Cal was already sat in a chair in the treatment room when Ethan finally arrived.

'How nice of you to join me!'

Ethan was too out of breath to reply. The corridor seemed to never end. A young man walked into the room.

'Hi. I'm Sean Tilredd and I'm your physio. Dr Hardy isn't it?' Ethan nodded and shook his outstretched hand.

'Just Ethan, thanks.'

'And you are?' The physio turned to Cal.

'Dr Caleb Knight. Cal.' They too shook hands.

'So you're both doctors in Holby City Emergency Department? That must be exciting. Never a dull moment- eh? I met my partner at work too.'

Cal and Ethan exchanged horrified looks.

'What?!'

'Well you're together- aren't you?'

'Erm no. We're brothers.'

'But the surnames...'

'Yeah, everyone keeps mentioning that but it's a long story. Really long.'

Due to the fact that today was Ethan's first physio appointment it was a relatively boring hour filled with forms, treatment plans and rigorous exercise schedules. Upon leaving Sean, who once again apologised for mistaking the brothers for partners, they walked into Lofty and Robyn. Seeing as the pairs were both friends and colleagues it was surprising that they hadn't seen more of each other, especially as they were floating around the hospital most days, attending a variety of services that the hospital provided.

Connie had given Cal a substantial amount of time off work to care for Ethan but his time off, like Robyn's, had slowly drawn to a close. Today was their first day back to work. Ethan was pretty independent. He was comfortable going virtually anywhere on his crutches. It was simple really. Place the crutches. Swing. Land on opposite foot. Easy. Yet still Cal insisted that he permanently had his phone on him- just incase something happened. This was a drastic improvement from Cal's original demands that Ethan should be given a community alarm to wear around his neck. This was met by Ethan's protests- he was injured, not a ninety-something old pensioner!

Cal had been gone for three hours. Ethan had just woken up. He checked his phone for any messages. The screen flashed. 'You have 7 unread messages.' They were all from Cal. Ethan wrote a half hearted response before putting it back on charge and getting out of bed. He had barely slept. Every time he moved or rolled over he hit his leg and the agony woke him from his restless slumber. There was very little supporting it. Just some basic bandaging for his cuts and a tubular bandage that ran the length of his leg with an extra layer around his knee and ankle. He got out of bed and hobbled to the kitchen. It was relatively tidy, a rare occurrence normally but, due to the crutches and Cal's protective nature, if was becoming more normal. Ethan went to the fridge, opened the door before promptly closing it again. He had a mooch in the cupboards before closing them too. He settled for having an apple. Maybe not a wise choice. The hospital had given him auxiliary crutches that nestled in his armpits meaning that he struggled to carry anything. He had gotten used to carrying odd items of food in his mouth, mainly packets, but couldn't carry anything round. Normally Cal was there to take it for him. Momentarily he thought about calling Cal and asking for a hand but soon thought better of it, after all he was trying to prove his independence.

Ethan had three choices:

1) carry the unwashed and slightly grubby apple in his mouth

2) throw it in the direction of the sink in the hope that it would land in the water

3) choose something else for breakfast

He chose option 2. And, for once, managed to get the apple into the sink. He would have been stuck if it had landed on the floor- he still couldn't bend over to pick anything up. Ethan made his way towards the sink, picked up the apple and turned on the tap soaking himself, the cabinets and the floor but, remarkably, leaving the apple in the same grubby state. Eventually the apple was clean and Ethan turned to go to the front room, apple in mouth, where he was planning on watching some of his beloved daytime TV. He never made it to the TV. He didn't even make it out of the kitchen. He slipped on the wet floor, crutches flying from beneath him, hitting his head on the worktop with a sickening *thunk* before he slumped, unconscious, to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

He had no idea where he was, how he got there or what he was going to do now. Ethan felt around in his pocket. It was empty. Suddenly he remembered where his phone was- on charge in his room. It was incredibly useful there. Ethan looked around the room. It was the kitchen. He was beginning to come to his senses. His head throbbed and his leg burned. Once again he glanced around the kitchen, his eyes resting on the landline phone on the counter. The counter that was 10 feet away from him and towered 4 feet over his position on the floor. He was stuck. Well and truly stuck. He couldn't twist himself around to stand up, there wasn't anything to grab on to and there wasn't anyone to pull him up. Slowly and painfully Ethan scooted towards the phone. It took 10 minutes for him to get there and have the phone in his hands. He began punching numbers into the phone before deleting them and punching in a new sequence of numbers.

'Hello Holby City Hospital Emergency Department, how can I help?'

'Hi Zoe, it's Ethan.'

'Oh. Hello. Is everything okay?' Concern was beginning to creep into her voice.

'I've just had a bit of a fall, that's all.'

'Do you want me to get Cal?' The concern was still growing.

'No! No, thank you. He doesn't need to get involved yet.'

'Do you want an ambulance? You're going to have to tell me exactly what's wrong.'

'No! No ambulance. If I arrive on blue lights and sirens Cal is going to freak.'

'Ethan- what happened?'

'I slipped on the wet floor and fell over. I also hit my head on the way down.'

'Did you fall unconscious at all?'

There was silence on the line.

'Ethan?!'

Something wasn't right.

'Robyn?!'

'Yeah?'

'We're going to Ethan's flat. Do you have a key?'

'Yeah it's in my locker with my keys . Why are we going?'

'Ethan's had a fall.'

'Do you want me to get Cal?'

'No thanks.'

'But-'

'No- Ethan was very specific about it.'

'So what do you want me to do?'

'Can you get a car ready? I think we're going to need some equipment. I'll tell Charlie where we're going and hopefully he can keep Cal occupied.'

'On it.'

Zoe sighed and looked around for Charlie- he was talking to Cal. Great.

'Hi Caleb. Charlie can I have a word?'

Cal nodded and wandered off to reception.

'Something wrong?'

'Ethan's had a fall and it sounds kind of nasty. Robyn and I are going to check on him.'

'Okay. What about Cal?'

'Could you keep him occupied for when we come back- I'm pretty sure we'll have to bring him in.'

Robyn appeared by Zoe's side.

'All ready.' She had got changed into her normal clothes and was tightly grasping a set of keys in one hand.

'Thanks Charlie!' Zoe and Robyn rushed to the car. Originally Zoe hopped into the drivers seat, she was used to driving this car fast but there was a problem. She had no idea where she was going. Robyn on the other hand knew exactly where she was going but wasn't used to driving the car. They couldn't put the address in the sat nav because it would be monitored- Cal could easily find out. The decision was made that Robyn would drive as fast as she could. Maybe not the faster of the drivers but she definitely knew where she was going.

Zoe banged on the door.

'Ethan?!'

She tried ringing the bell again before going back to hitting the door with her fists. Robyn eventually joined her with all the kit. Zoe had grabbed the first aid bag and taken the stairs whereas Robyn took the old lift with the equipment. She fumbled around in her pocket until she found the keys. Her hand shook as she inserted then into the lock. With a click the lock slid aside and the the door pushed open.

'Ethan?!'

Silence.

'Where is he? Maybe he isn't home? What if he-'

'Shhh.'

'What is he went for help?'

'Seriously Robyn. Please be quiet. It's important.'

Robyn fell silent. They strained their ears to try and hear any sound of life. Robyn began to open her mouth but promptly closed it when met with a stern stare from Zoe. She could just hear something. A strange raspy sound. Like an old cat at the end of it's days. It was coming from the kitchen around the corner. Zoe cautiously approached the door. The sound was getting louder. She pushed open the door. No luck. She turned to leave. A loud groan. She turned back and looked around the corner. Lying, unconscious on the floor was Ethan.


	20. Chapter 20

'Robyn- he's in here!'

Zoe knelt next to Ethan, carefully avoiding the damp floor.

'Ethan?!' She gently shook his shoulders. Nothing. She glanced down his body. His leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. There were a variety of scars that ran across the knee. The knee that he had originally damaged. That was supposed to be healing.

'Robyn- you see if you can get him to come around. I don't really want to move him because of his leg and he seems to have fallen from a bit of a height so I'm a bit worried about his neck and his back. I'm going to call for an ambulance.'

'His airway is clear, his breathing a steady and he's got a strong pulse.'

'Hello? It's Dr Hanna. Can you please put Dixie on? Hi Dixie. It's Zoe. I need an ambulance. I didn't call 999 because I don't want this in the system. It's Ethan. He's had a fall and is currently unconscious. We're at his flat. Robyn let me in. Yes she's here too.'

Robyn lost track of the conversation as Zoe wandered off into the hall, phone still plastered to her face. She rooted around in the supplied for the cervical collar, finding it she turned back to Ethan.

'You've done it this time- haven't you? You know that Cal's going to completely flip out. It's not going to be pretty.'

'Is anything with him?' The voice was quite and strained but the voice was Ethan's.

'I suppose not.' She smiled a smile that made him warm to the core. 'Nice of you to join us.'

'Us?'

'Zoe's in the corridor calling an ambulance. Well technically she's just calling Dixie for a favour.'

'I don't need an ambulance!' Ethan began to move, attempting to push himself up from the floor. He let out a groan that should have belonged to an animal.

'Ethan- try not to move. It's probably not the best idea. Have you even seen your leg?' He glanced down his body to the leg.

'Oh.'

'I'm going to put a splint on it because I think it's broken. It may also be dislocated. I would also like you to have a collar and be strapped to a spinal board.'

'That all seems rather excessive.'

'You've fallen. You knocked yourself out. Twice. Therefore you must have hit your head. You know the drill Ethan.'

Robyn had set back to work immobilising Ethan's neck and leg when Zoe wandered in.

'The ambulance will be here any minute. Dixie and Scott are coming. The know the whole situation. The plan is to go blue lights and sirens until we get near the hospital then we'll approach silently. I've also called Charlie. He's sent Cal to resus and seems to be keeping him occupied.'

'You've gone to a lot of trouble with this Zoe. Thanks.'

'Thats perfectly fine.' There was a knock at the door. 'That'll be Dixie.'

There was a brief conversation at the front door before Dixie and Scott came in.

'Alright?'

'Sure. Why not? I'm just stuck on the floor with a broken leg.'

'I meant Robyn and Zoe but that's nice to know, Ethan.'

'Yeah everything's pretty much ready. He just needs putting on the spinal board.'

Dixie looked around the room. It was a mix of highly trained medical staff: a nurse, two doctors, a paramedic and an EMT. All four of them needed to do was get one of them onto a piece of plastic. Surely that was an easy task?

No. It definitely wasn't.

25 minutes later Ethan was loaded onto the ambulance. The whole situation had been made worse by the damp, slippy floor, the overhang on the worktop, the awkwardness of Ethan's position and the cupboard handles.

'Robyn can you please drive the car back to the hospital. Just wait in the car until we get there.'

'Okay then. I'll be off.' Robyn turned and climbed into the car, slowly pulling away from the ambulance.

'Scott can you drive? I'll stay here with Zoe and Ethan.'

'No problem.' He jumped off the ambulance, wandered around it and hopped into the driver's seat. The engine sprung to life with a jolt.

'I'm going to call Charlie when we get there and he's going to make sure Cal's otherwise occupied for our arrival.'

'You've gone to a lot of trouble with all of this to make him not know. Maybe I should just tell him. Tell him before we get there.'

'We all know your brother Ethan. He will panic and get wound up with you. I need him as a doctor, not as a brother, at least not right now. We're still a doctor and a nurse down- we still haven't found a suitable temporary replacement yet.'

Dixie sat and watched them both. This was the third time he'd been in one of the Holby ambulances this year, two of those times he'd been with her. Hopefully this was the last.

'We're here.' Scott put the handbrake on and turned off the engine. He turned around to face Dixie in the back and found Zoe already had her phone to her ear.

'We're outside, still in the ambulance. Where's Cal? That's good. We're going to be going to x-ray and CT too. There's a bed free in cubicles isn't there? That's great. See you in a second.'

Dixie opened the ambulance doors and jumped at the sight of Robyn stood patiently waiting behind them. Ethan's trolly was wheeled in in silence. Charlie joined them to direct them to the spare cubical.

'I would have got a side room but you didn't give me much chance. Mrs Regst should be moving to a ward soon.'

'Thanks Charlie.' The nurse left the cubical and went back to resus, leaving Robyn, Zoe, Scott and Dixie to move Ethan from the trolly to the bed.

'On three. One... Two... Three...'

Ethan was on the bed. One step down, several to go.

'Lets get this board off. On three. One... Two... Three...' Ethan clenched his teeth and scrunched his eyes but stayed silent.

'Good luck Ethan. We'll be off.' A warm hand squeezed his. The curtains opened then closed again. He couldn't see what was going on due to the positioning of the bed and his collar, however he could see a very interesting set of lights. The bottom right of which flickered twice every six seconds for a second.

'Ethan. You know the drill. You're off to x-ray and CT. Robyn will take you. Okay?'

'Yep.'

Robyn pushed him through the corridor. Now she understood why it took two porters to push the trollies.


	21. Chapter 21

'Ethan your neck and back are clear. You've got concussion and you've broken your leg.' Zoe still had the iPad in her hand.

'I thought everything was sugar coated here!'

'Just telling it like it is.' She put the iPad down on the bed. 'Robyn's going to put your leg in a plaster cast in a moment. You've broken both your tibia and your fibula but they have gone back into alinement. Your knee still isn't great but I'm sure you were expecting that.'

'Is Cal here?'

'Yeah. He's still in resus though. Charlie's been keeping him busy.'

'When should I tell him?'

'Once your leg is set and his shift has finished. Then you can both go home causing minimum disruption.'

'Thanks.'

'Max- is anyone in cubical three?'

Max checked the whiteboard.

'Nope.' He frowned. 'Strange.'

'What?'

'Its strange- the curtains are drawn.'

'Probably nothing. Everyone knows to write down the patients name- it isn't new!'

Cal strode towards the curtains and pulled them back. He stood in shock as he took in what was before him. Ethan lying on the bed, Zoe stood by his head, Robyn plastering his leg. Zoe had been talking but stopped instantly as they were exposed. Robyn continued plastering.

'Tell me this is some kind of sick joke.'

'Sorry Caleb I-' Ethan was the first to speak but was cut off promptly by Cal who exploded at Zoe.

'Why the hell didn't you tell me? He's my brother! Who else knew about this?! It's obvious that he's been here a while! Charlie. You told h to keep me busy didn't you! He wouldn't let me check my phone. He wouldn't let me call Ethan. He barely let me leave the room! Why?!'

'Caleb.' Zoe attempted to calm him down.

'He's my brother. My little brother. Do you even understand what he's put me through recently?!'

Charlie appeared in the doorway

'Dr Knight we need you in resus now.'

'The constant disruption. Constantly fearing for his life. I should have to do that! Every time he leaves this place he comes back in an ambulance. How long before it's a coffin?!'

'Dr Knight!'

Cal pushed past Charlie and went back into resus.

No one said a word. No one dared. Finally Ethan spoke up.

'I'm sorry. About all of this. It's my fault he's mad- not either of yours. He's over protective. I didn't want another lecture about looking after myself. I'm a grown man not a little boy. Not that it makes much difference. I'm never his brother. Just his brother. I'm either his parent, trying desperately for him to amend his ways or I'm his child and he has to protect me from the big, bad world.'

'It's not your fault Ethan.'

'That doesn't mean I can't apologise for his actions. I'm sorry Zoe, sorry Robyn. If it's alright I'd like to go home.'

'Of course. Take some paracetamol if you want. Just a normal dosage should be sufficient. Obviously you have crutches already because of your knee so you know how to use them. Keep your leg dry at all times and elevated when possible. I'll sort you out with an outpatient's appointment for a couple of days time to change your temporary cast for a weight baring one.'

'Thanks Zoe. Could you also call me a cab?'

'No need! If it's alright with Zoe then I'll drop you off from the car that I was driving earlier. I still have the keys.'

'Yeah that's fine. I'll get that appointment sorted, Robyn'll bring the car around and you can hobble to reception. Remember that it isn't a weight baring cast Ethan.'

'Will do. Thanks guys.'

Robyn and Zoe left the cubical and went their separate ways to complete their missions. Slowly Ethan made his was to reception. Why was everything always so slow? Wouldn't it be marvellous if you were just miraculously cured instead of waiting for months to improve? That would make him out of a job though...

'Charlie let me see him.'

'No Cal. He said he doesn't want to see you, not to bother you.' Charlie was acting as a human barrier, stopping Cal from leaving resus.

'I'm his brother!'

'He's a patient here. We have to respect his wishes.' Cal shoved past Charlie and through the doors leaving them violently swinging, straining their hinges.

'Where is he?' Cal was barely able to control his anger as he approached Zoe.

'Where's who Caleb?'

'My brother. Who else? I've checked his cubical and he's not there!'

'That's because he's gone home.'

'Alone?!'

'No. Robyn took him home. He's got an outpatient's appointment in two days at the fracture clinic. You're also going home. Grab your bags.'

'What?'

'I said that you're going home. It's only an hour until your shift ends and you'll only stress about Ethan and be very little use to me here. Off you go.'

'Really?' Cal was much calmer now.

'Yes. Promise me a couple of things though: you won't murder your brother and you won't murder me, Robyn or Charlie for keeping it from you.'

'I can promise the second half but the first seems far to tempting.' Zoe smiled. It was nice to see Cal back being much happier rather than the angry mess he was in earlier.

'I'll settle for that. Robyn said she'd stay until you got there.'

'Thanks.'

'Bye Cal. See you tomorrow.'

'Bye. And sorry. For everything.'

'Nah- don't worry too much about it.'

Cal grabbed his bag from the staffroom and drove home, true to her word Robyn was inside, sat watching TV.

'Where's Ethan?'

'In bed. Asleep. He seems to have completely wiped himself out. I've helped him get changed and then propped up his leg with a load of pillows. He'll be okay.'

'Yeah. He will. He always is.'


	22. Chapter 22

There was a type of peacefulness that came with sleep, it was very different peacefulness with death- so why were the two so often compared? Sleep was never infinite, it was never final and it was never completely peaceful. Death was often violent, terrifying and painful- it was final and it was saddening. They brought different emotions and were clearly very different. Yet, as he lay there propped up on pillows, he looked like he should be lying in a coffin not in a double bed. He wasn't moving, he couldn't move, he was quiet, he had nothing to say. The only life-like thing about him was the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the faint whistling of the air between his teeth.

Something else that the dead didn't do was wake up. Something the living did too well.

Cal poked his head around Ethan's bedroom door.

'Okay?'

'Yeah I suppose. You?'

'Pretty good.'

'How's the head?'

'Honestly? I feel like I've been hit by a truck.' His tone was light and warm.

'Try attacked by the floor.' Cal smiled. It was nice to see Ethan talking in such high spirits.

'Shouldn't you be at work?' Cal frowned.

'What the hell have you done? Open your mouth.'

'What?! Why?!'

'Just do it!' Cal approached Ethan who obediently opened his mouth.

'What?!'

'Is there any particular reason why your mouth is dyed blue?'

'Oh... Right...' Ethan was clearly embarrassed. 'Well... Robyn brought around a care package style thing when she dropped me off. It had some sweets, some films and some books in. There were some Skittles and she'd left the package by my bed so I could reach them... And... You were taking so long to get up and I didn't feel well enough to go downstairs and sort myself out with breakfast. So I've been eating Skittles...'

'You sound like a 6 year old eating sweets for breakfast!'

'So? You're the one who only just got up!'

'Hey! It's only-' Cal checked his watch. 'Okay you may have a point about me being up late but-'

'So I'll have two slices of toast please- one with chocolate spread and one with peanut butter. Thank you!' Ethan smiled a sarcastically sweet smile. Some times it was fun to be the injured one.

Cal returned with Ethan's breakfast half an hour later.

'Here you go- exactly what you asked for as well as a glass of orange juice and a banana.'

Ethan pouted grumpily.

'What?' Cal struggled to keep a straight face.

'I don't want no banana!' Ethan's voice mimicked that of a young, and grumpy, child.

Cal couldn't cope anymore he burst out laughing. Soon the two brothers were both laughing uncontrollably. Tears rolled down Ethan's face as he clutched his sided, as if he was desperately trying to stop himself falling apart.

'It wasn't even that funny!' Cal sighed.

'No but it's not exactly been easy recently. We both needed to let off some steam. Thanks for my breakfast though.' Ethan tear aged his pillows before tucking in.

The phone started to ring.

'Just let it ring. If it's important they'll leave a message.' Ethan mumbled through a mouthful of food.

'If it's important I need to answer it.' Cal stood up and ran to the phone.

'Hello?'

He covered the microphone and mouthed to Ethan 'The hospital.' Ethan nodded- this probably was important and did warrant the interruption to his breakfast. He was just finishing his banana when Cal hung up and made his way back.

'They want us all in for a meeting.'

'Who's all of us?'

'Ian, Lofty and you. You're supposed to bring someone with you and you can't drive so I'll take you.'

'Do you know what it's about?'

'Nope. Just that the police have made a discovery at the cave. Now hurry up and get dressed- they want us there in 20 minutes. I'm going to grab some breakfast for myself.'

'You don't have to come you know!' Ethan called after Cal.

'I want answers. I'm coming.' The reply was instantly shouted back.

'First of all: hello to you all. Nice to see that you're all doing well.'

Connie glanced around the room at the six faces staring back at her. She had called a meeting of the three staff injured in the cave collapse after receiving some information. They were all told they could bring someone for support if they wanted- Ian had brought Jess, Lofty had brought Robyn and Ethan had brought Cal, or more Cal had brought himself. Cal wanted answers more than anything in the world at the moment. He had become increasingly irritable and was constantly on his laptop trying to work out how the cave collapsed.

'Over the past few months we have been trying to establish what went wrong and why. Teams have been trying to reconstruct the cave to be used for training purposes one again. They dug out a large part of the cave and have found a body.' Six mouthed simultaneously sucked in a sharp intake of breath. 'The body was identified as William Harttens, an ex-member of the SAS and a close, personal friend of a certain Samuel Collins.' Two more gasps. 'He lead your training didn't he?' Jess and Ian nodded. 'Well he has been arrested for the murder of Mr Harttens. They have also found the remains of explosives around the cave.'

'You think someone did this on purpose?!' Cal burst out but was quickly silenced by a glare Connie.

'Mr Collins has admitted that he rigged the cave so it would collapse and hide the body of Mr Harttens. He claims that he didn't mean to injure you. Any of you. Apparently there was a delay in the charge. A very long delay. It was supposed to go off when the first training exercise had finished.'

'How didn't we see it?'

'I have absolutely no idea. I don't know where it was in the cave either. Also- I haven't finished. You weren't supposed to see the body. I don't know what he would have done if you did but I do know that he wanted someone to have a feeling of triumph about escaping death. That's not all. You fell because someone compromised your rope. Specifically who is the million dollar question. They think it was Mr Collins because you said "Would you look at that!" And due to the paranoid freak that he is he though you'd seen the body. He cut part of your rope while Jess wasn't looking, while she was otherwise engaged, you didn't help matters by fidgeting. You fell, the trigger was pressed but nothing happened. An ambulance was promptly called to avoid it looking suspicious and Ethan and Lofty went down to get you. Then the delayed explosions went off and the cave collapsed. You know the rest.'

An uncomfortable silence had settled.

'Wow.' That pretty much summed it all up. It was a crazy mess that one man had caused killing another man and leaving three more severely injured.


	23. Chapter 23

'Why do I even have to wear this stupid tie?' Cal was fumbling around his neck desperately trying to knot the tie draped around his neck. 'Ha ha! Done it!' Cal dropped the tie onto his shirt. The tie looked short and fat. And hilarious. He swore loudly, gaining the attention of Ethan.

'Sit on the chair.' Obediently he sat down and allowed Ethan to tie his tie. 'There. All done.'

'I still don't get why I have to wear a fancy suit! You're the one in court!'

'And you're the one who wanted to be my extra and drive me. Now come on else we'll be late.'

Cal sighed and grabbed his car keys off the table. He ran towards the door and stopped, turned on his heel and smirked at Ethan.

'Keep up!'

'I'm laughing uncontrollably. How are you so funny?' Sarcasm coated his voice as he hobbled to where Cal was stood. He waited for the door to be opened before hobbling to the car. Cal locked the door and followed him. The noise of his footsteps were drowned out by the constant clicking of the crutches.

'Mr Samuel Collins you are charged with the violent murder of Mr William Harttens and causing intentional grievous bodily harm to Dr Ethan Hardy, Mr Ben Chiltern and Mr Ian Dean. How do you plead?'

'Not guilty.' The entire courtroom was shocked even his lawyers looked shocked- clearly this wasn't what they were expecting or what they'd agreed.

'Today we will hear evidence from a number of Mr Collins' colleagues, staff at Holby City Hospital, staff at Holby Ambulance Service, Dr Hardy, Mr Chiltern, Mr Dean, Mr Harrtens' coroner and Mr Harrtens' widow then the jury will consider their verdict and, if applicable, a suitable sentence. The defence today are rempresented by Mrs Faye Reiss and Mr Paul Gaddy. The prosecution are represented by Miss Elizabeth Brent and Miss Suzie Young.'

Everyone took their places and sat, waiting to be called up by the lawyers and collected by the usher. Ethan glanced around Holby Crown Court. It was a beautiful building with features that were more than twice his age. He took in the faces that surrounded him- nearly half the hospital was here! There were colleagues sat with the doctors who treated them. Raf, Mo and Jonny, who had been called in despite having left the hospital, were sat next to Connie who had been the one to send out Lofty and Ethan. Mo caught Ethan's eye and smiled at him, trying to calm his nerves.

First all the people involved in the murder trial were questioned and cross-examined. Ethan sat in mute shock as it was revealed how William Harttens was killed. He felt sick to the stomach. Now it was his turn.

'I would like to call the Dr Ethan Hardy to the stand.' The usher collected him from his seat and lead him to the box where he took an oath promising to tell the truth. His heart was in his mouth as he waited for the first question.

'Dr Hardy, you work in the emergency department- correct?'

'Yes. I'm a senior registrar there.'

'And could you please explain, for the benefit of the court, the types of things you do in your job on a fairly daily basis.'

'We regularly see minor injuries and ailments who have brought themselves to the department- normally people with sprains, strains and the odd broken bone and we so deal with patients who have been brought in by ambulance- from alcoholics to patients who have been involved in RTCs. It's a wide range which varies on a daily basis. There isn't such thing as a normal day in this job.'

'Dr Hardy, again for the benefit of the court, can you please explain what an RTC is.' Ethan blushed.

'Sorry- it's a Road Traffic Collision, normally a car crash or something similar.'

'On the day in question you were sent out to join paramedics. Is this a normal occurrence?'

'Yes, it's pretty regular. Sometimes a patient needs urgent care that only a doctor can provide, so sometimes we being the hospital to them.'

'So you and Mr Chiltern were sent to assist? Why were you two in particular chosen?'

'We had both completed a special course training us in access, treatment and extraction from caves and mountains.'

'Can you please explain to us what you found when you got to the sight?'

'We found a large number of the Army who were in training, we found one of the ambulances and we saw our patient lying at the bottom of the cave.'

'And what did you do?'

'We prepared some ropes and harnesses that were in the HART car-'

'HART car?'

'Hazardous Area Response Team. We prepared some ropes and harnesses that were in the HART car and attached them to the anchor points that were already there. We lowered ourselves down to our patient.'

'Who was this patient?'

Ethan went silent. Violent images of Ian's battered face flashed in front of his eyes. He fiddled with the handles on his crutches.

'Dr Hardy? Who was this patient?'

'It was Ian Dean. He had left Holby Ambulance Service just days before. He was a friend of ours.'

'Ours?'

'Myself and Ben Chiltern, the nurse who was with me.'

'Is there any chance that the treatment you provided was impacted by your relationship with Mr Dean?'

'No. We know that the best thing we can do for someone we know is by simply doing our job- like we do every day. Emotionally medics aren't usually effective medics.'

'So you treated Mr Dean? How?'

'We secured him to a spinal board and put a neck collar on him- all of this is standard practise for someone who has fallen a significant height. We also attached a number of splints because he had broken several bones. We were about to extract him when the cave collapsed.'

'Were you told about this cave being unstable?'

'No we weren't. Not at first. Seconds before the cave collapsed we received a radio message that told us to get out but it was too late.'

'What was the weather like?'

'It was raining. We hadn't noticed it but there was around 3 inches of rain around us when the cave collapsed. The walls of the cave were very slippy.'

'So then the cave collapsed. Trapping you, Mr Dean and Mr Chiltern.' The lawyers voice was harsh and unforgiving. He spoke bluntly, yet his words still seemed to hit Ethan hard.

'Yes.'

'Were you injured?'

'Yes.'

'How?'

'I don't know exact details.'

'Who does?'

'Jane Parker.'

'And your leg?'

'Yes?' The lawyer sighed heavily.

'Your leg is currently in a plaster cast- was this caused by the cave collapse?'

'Not directly, no.' Ethan's answers had been getting shorter. He was becoming less and less useful and he knew it.

'Okay Dr Hardy- thank you for your time.' The lawyers knew that they weren't going to get anymore out of him. This was a man who had suffered enough and didn't need to be reminded of every detail of his ordeal. Ethan traipsed back to his seat where he sat for seconds before leaving the court room. It was too hot and too stuffy in the courtroom. There were too many hard states and judgmental looks. There were too many memories that overwhelmed everything.


	24. Chapter 24

Cal sat down heavily next to where Ethan was perched on the bench.

'You okay?'

'Yeah... Just it's hot and stuffy in there- that's all.'

'You're a terrible witness you know.'

'I wasn't exactly planning on being in court when I got up that morning. Why are you even out here? Shouldn't you be inside?'

'Quick break before Lofty.'

The brothers sat in silence for a short while before Ethan said,

'You should probably be going back in.'

'You're probably right. Are you sure you're not coming in?'

'I'm sure. I had first hand experience of the incident- I don't need to be retold every detail.'

'Well, if you're sure...'

'I am. I'll see you in a bit.'

'Mr Chiltern. You are a staff nurse with Holby City Hospital in the Emergency Department. Correct?'

'Yes.'

'And how long have you been working with them?'

'Just over a year now.'

'We heard from Dr Hardy that you also went on the training. Is this correct?'

'Yes.'

'Was there anything you were worried about during the course?'

'I'm kinda a bit afraid of heights- sort of.'

'Mr Chiltern I need a clear answer. Are you afraid of heights?'

'Yes.' Lofty sighed heavily. It was bad enough that he was afraid of heights- he didn't need all the extra people in the courtroom to also know.

'And yet you still went on this course?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because they needed a nurse. I may be scared of heights but I wasn't planning on letting that stop me- face the fear and do it anyway.'

'Could this have compromised patient care?'

'No.'

'How can you be sure?'

'I can't. That's the same in most of my job. What I did I did and I can't change that so I have to stick with it. At the time I believed it was the right thing to do.'

'When you descended into the cave what did you see?'

'I saw Ian lying on the floor, a bloody mess. We didn't realise it was Ian at the time though...'

'Ian, as in Mr Dean.'

'Yes. Sorry.

'So what can you tell us about the incident?'

'Just the same as Ethan- I mean Dr Hardy.'

'Anything else?'

'Well- the security guard was being a but funny with us. Wanting us to go to the main reception and sign in even though we were on blue lights and sirens. I thought that was incredibly odd but recently I've been wondering if he knew about Mr Collins' plans. Sometimes I wonder if he was trying to protect us.'

'Do you know the name of the security guard?'

'No, sorry.'

'Do you remember what he looked like?'

'Yes.'

'And is he here today?'

'Yes.'

'Where? Please point in his direction.'

Lofty pointed to where a short, stout security guard was sat.

'And do you have any evidence in regards to this?'

'No.'

'But will Dr Hardy back you up on this?'

'I should think so yes.'

The lawyer looked around the room.

'Does anyone know where Dr Hardy is?'

Silence.

'Anyone?'

Cal spoke up, 'He's outside.'

The lawyer shook his head disapprovingly.

'We need him here. Now.'

The court case dragged on over a week. Everyday Ethan had to drag himself to the court and then back home. He was shattered. It was only eight o'clock but Ethan was lying on the sofa, completely wiped out.

'Ethan?' Cal gently tried to shake Ethan awake. He failed being met by a groan.

'Ethan?' He tried again. Still nothing.

'Seriously Ethan wake up.' Cal was becoming increasingly desperate.

'Ethan!' He didn't know what to do or what Ethan was doing.

Cal did the only thing he could think of- he dialled up Zoe for help.

'He's not waking up. I don't know why. He was alright earlier. He's just tired, or so he said...'

'Who are you talking about?'

'Ethan! Who else would it be?'

'Okay... Sorry... It's been a really busy day, we are under a lot of scrutiny due to the court case and, as usual, we're understaffed. Just try and check his vitals. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

She hung up.

He was a doctor- a good doctor- so why couldn't he remember any basic techniques? Checking vitals. Something that he did day in, day out, multiple times a day. Yet now, he was frozen, staring at his brother who lay still. He picked up the phone again.

'Robyn I need help.'

'Yeah- I know. Zoe called me. I'm just at the bottom of the stairs. When did the lift break?'

'About a week ago. Please hurry up!'

This time Cal hung up. Four and a half minutes later there was a knock at the door. It was Robyn. She barely said hello to Cal before rushing to where Ethan lay. She quickly checked his breathing, pulse and airway before placing him in the recovery position. Cal was still standing in the doorway. Unable to move. The doorbell rang. Cal didn't move. It rang again. And again. And again. Still Cal didn't move.

'Cal? Cal!'

'Hm?'

'Either let me past or answer the door. It's probably Zoe.'

Finally Cal opened the door and let Zoe in. She squeezed last him and settled next to Robyn and Ethan on the floor, dumping her kit next to her.

'What's happening?'

'Ethan's unconscious. Originally it looked like he was just in a deep sleep but his breathing is a little shallow for my liking and his pulse is incredibly fast.'

'Right we can do a couple of things: we can take him in and have some more tests or we can keep him under observation here.'

'Cal?'

'Hm?'

'What do you want us to do?'

'About what?' Clearly Cal wasn't with it at all. He was completely detached from the real world.

'Ethan. Do you want him at home or in hospital?'

'Hospital.' Finally a decision. Zoe called Dixie for yet another transfer of Ethan. Robyn travelled with Ethan while Zoe drove Cal to the hospital.

'Has Ethan taken anything Cal?'

'I don't think so. He's still on a high dose of painkillers and anti-inflammation pills because of his leg but I think that's it. He's been complaining that he wasn't sleeping properly since Connie told him about the murder.'

'Could he have taken any sleeping tablets?'

'Maybe. There are some in the house.'

'The most common active ingredient in sleeping pills is antihistamine. I don't know why it'd cause this though. It shouldn't react with his other meds.'

'Plus I'm pretty sure some of them were herbal tablets.'

'Herbal? Really? I didn't think of you guys to be believers in herbal medicine. Robyn can you order a basic toxicology screen?'

'Sure.'

Twenty minutes later Robyn, Zoe and Cal ran their tired eyes over the results. An overdose.

'He has managed to OD on the sleeping pills. Luckily all that's going to happen is that he's going to be knocked out for quite a while and then feel terrible when he wakes up- like a really, really bad hangover.'

'So he'll be okay then?'

'Yeah. I would actually suggest keeping him at home. It should cause less distress and confusion when he wakes up. I've given him a drug to counteract the sleeping tablets but he didn't take enough of the tablets to cause any serious damage. I'm going to call the court. Ethan had pretty much finished his part in the trial and he clearly is in no fit state to be a useful witness.'

Zoe arranged for Dixie to take Ethan back home. He seriously needed to have a rest. He looked like a ghost and Cal didn't look much better. He looked like he had been brought back from the dead with his pale complexion, messy hair and dark, tired eyes.

Cal carried Ethan from the ambulance to the flat- he accepted Dixie's offer of the carry-chair to begin with but, one they reached the top of the stairs, he carried Ethan like a baby in his arms. He was shockingly light. Cal lay Ethan, still fully clothed, in bed and pulled his covers over him before crashing in his own bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Cal was woken up by his phone ringing. Robyn.

'Is Ethan okay?'

'What?'

'Ethan. Is he alright now?'

'Yeah. I think so. I don't know. I'll check. You better know that you've taken me out of my bed. My nice, warm, cosy, comfortable bed.'

'It's almost 12 o'clock. I thought you'd be up!'

'Well we're not needed in court and he wanted to sleep. So I did.'

Cal wandered into Ethan's room, his phone still attached to his face. He took a long, hard look at Ethan before checking his pulse and breathing- all while never waking him. Ethan didn't even stir.

'He's fine.'

'Good. I better get back to work and you might want to get back to bed.'

'No point now! I may as well do something useful...'

'Bye Cal.'

'Bye Robyn.'

It was very rare that the brothers got to meet their neighbours. Their 12 hour shifts started and ended at 6 leaving little time to socialise. Most of the neighbours had boring office jobs and worked Monday to Friday from 9 'till 5. Phil was one of the only neighbours who the brothers were close with. He had a spare key and regularly took in parcels for the brothers. He was 20 and a journalist, blogger and budding author. Cal was taking out the recycling and met Phil on his way back to the apartment. Unlike Cal, who was still dressed in his pyjamas and hospital hoodie which Robyn had thrown on him when he was with Ethan.

'Hi Cal. How's Ethan? I saw the ambulance.'

'Hey Phil. He's been better, but I can't really remember when that was.'

'He really has been through hell hadn't he?'

'And the rest of it!' Cal laughed.

'How's you're uncle?'

'Who sorry?'

'You're uncle.' Cal confused look prompted him to continue, 'Short guy, bald, kinda tubby?'

'I don't have an uncle.'

'Then who did I let into your apartment yesterday?'

'I don't know...'

'I'm so, so sorry Cal. I didn't mean to-'

'Sorry Phil. I've got to go. You still have our key don't you?'

'Yeah.'

'Bye then...'

'Bye.' Phil said to the air in front of him. Cal was long gone.

Cal gently closed the door before locking at as much as possible. He ran over to the medicine carbonate and rummaged around to find the sleeping tablets. He found the ones that Ethan had taken and looked at the dosage. Take no more than 4 tablets per 24 hours. Taking four tablets wouldn't have had the effect on Ethan that it did. He would have had to take at least 10. Ethan may be struggling at the moment but he would never ignore the dosage instructions. Even if he was desperate he wouldn't have ignored his natural instincts as a doctor. How did this happen? Ethan wouldn't purposefully take an overdose would he? That simply wasn't him. Cal banished the thought from his mind. There had to be another explanation. There had to be.


	26. Chapter 26

'Robyn I need you to take over babysitting Ethan. I need to go to the hospital and run some tests.'

'On what?'

'The sleeping tablets. I think they've been tampered with.'

'That's impossible.'

'Not as impossible as Ethan being so careless to get himself in this state.'

'Fair point. I finish work in 5 hours. Is that soon enough?'

'Nope. Can you put Zoe on?'

'Fine.' There was a rustling as the phone was passed over. 'Hello. Dr Zoe Hanna speaking.'

'Its me, Cal. I think the sleeping tablets have been tampered with and I need to test them but I don't want to leave Ethan alone.'

'Try calling Lofty.'

'Lofty?'

'Yeah. He's coming back to work next week anyway.'

'Won't he be in court?'

'No they sent everyone home after I told them about Ethan. It's being postponed for the maximum of a week.'

'Right thanks. I'll call him.'

Cal hung up on Zoe and called Lofty. Ten minutes later he arrived and Cal sped off to the hospital.

'Can you please check these? Just whether they match with what it says on the tub. Thanks.' Cal left the tablets with the pharmacists at the lab. Waiting for the results was the longest hour of his life.

'Here you go Dr Knight.' He was handed a piece of paper. 'It shows that the concentration in the tablets was five times what it should have been.'

'Thanks. I'm going to need the bottle I guess. Fingerprints and all that malarkey.'

He was handed the pill bottle in a sealed plastic bag.

'Everyone in the lab was using gloves to avoid putting any fingerprints onto the bottle.'

'Thanks for that. I should go.'

'Goodbye Dr Knight.'

'Bye!' He was already halfway down the stairs.

'Zoe!' She appeared around the corner. 'They were tampered with. These tablets are five times stronger than they're supposed to be.' He thrusted the piece of paper into her hands.

'This means that Ethan only took two of the tablets- if he took the maximum dosage it would have killed him.'

'Why would anyone want to do that?!'

'Cal- your brother is a witness in a murder case. A complex murder case. What can't a dead man do?'

'Talk.'

'Where is he now?'

'With Lofty at the apartment. Why didn't they try to get Ian or Lofty? Why did they only get to Ethan?'

'Who's saying they didn't?'

Zoe had already dialled 999 into the phone. Caleb thrusted the lab report and pills into her hand and ran out the door. He needed to be at home.

'Lofty! Let me in!' Cal was banging on the door. A groggy eyed Ethan opened the door. Crutches by his sides.

'What?'

'Where's Lofty?' Ethan rubbed his eyes, nearly hitting Cal with his crutch.

'He left about ten minutes ago-' he yawned 'I'm surprised you didn't see him.'

'Ethan you need to come with me now. It's urgent. Grab a coat, some shoes, your phone and wallet. Oh and your tablets. Quick.'

'What? Why?'

'Just do it.'

'But Caleb-'

'Ethan. It's important.'

'Fine. Whatever.' Ethan went inside and reemerged with a small bag of his belongings on his back. 'Right- you have some serious explaining to do.'

'In the car.'

Ethan hobbled down to the car. Cal hard already started the engine before Ethan had thrown his bag and crutches into the back seat. He pulled away as Ethan was buckling up.

'Care to explain?'

'We need to get Lofty first.'

'But Caleb-'

'Seriously Ethan. Trust me.'

The rest of the journey was silent. Lofty had walked from his house to Ethan's apartment. Cal pulled the car over and wound down Ethan's window.

'Get in.'

'I'm okay walking thanks.'

'Get in Lofty.'

'Alright- what is it?'

He didn't get a response. Cal's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. Behind him, in the backseat, Lofty negotiated the crutches and the bag before strapping himself in.

'Ethan- do you know what the hell is going on?'

'No idea. He won't tell me.'

'So I guess we'll have to wait then.'

'Wait forever and a day, it seems.'

Cal was still silent.

The car drew into the hospital grounds where two police cars and a big police unit were parked up. Police officers were everywhere.

'Inside. Now.'

Cal was the first to get out of the car, closely followed by Lofty who brought out Ethan's crutches so that he too could get out. The three men made for the entrance where they were met with worried looking Robyn and Zoe. Zoe's expression eased slightly as they approached but Robyn's remained terrified. The boys were herded into the staffroom where four police officers stood nursing steaming mugs.

Robyn threw her arms around Lofty.

'I've been worried sick.' She started to cry. 'I can't contact Ian or Jess. I'm worried something's happened to them.'

Ethan was still groggy from his never ending sleep.

'Can someone please tell me what's going on?'

After a period of deafening silence one of the police officers spoke, 'Someone's trying to kill you.'


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't normally do these notes but I feel like I owe you an apology- I'm so sorry that this is dragging on! I was trying to upload every few days but it's been a while- I've had a birthday, exams and lots of work. So once again I'm very sorry but now I have some more free time so I'll be back to a more regular uploading schedule- hopefully! Also sorry that the first version of this was corrupted!**

Ethan sat on the bed and starred at the wall, wishing he had brought a book with him. Lofty and Robyn sat on their beds to his right and Caleb sat on his bed to his left.

'What do you think is going on?' Robyn's voice wobbled with terror.

No one answered her question. No one knew the answer. They had all been asking themselves that for hours.

There was a knock at the door. Heads turned as two police officers entered.

'We have found Mr Dean and Miss Wheeler.'

'Where are they?'

'Miss Wheeler is in a serious condition in hospital with a bullet wound to her chest.'

'And Ian?' The answer was obvious

'Sadly Mr Dean had sustained significant injuries at was pronounced dead at the scene.' This was all becoming all too real. The deafening silence that they had grown all too aware of returned. Someone really did want to kill them. Someone had the skills and tools to kill them.

Two days later Jess died.

The day after they heard about Jess' death they were moved into a small detached house. There were three bedrooms. Ethan and Cal were put into one, Robyn and Lofty into another. The final room was occupied by four police officers. They took turns being awake, waiting, watching every move. The police wore civilian clothes and their car outside was unmarked. The only thing that connected them with the police force was their weapons.

'I hate to repeat myself Cal but I am so board!' Ethan sat on his bed, opposite his brother who was otherwise occupied by a bit of dirt under his fingernail.

'I could ask Barry to get some stuff from the shops.' Ethan, Cal, Robyn and Lofty were joined in the house by Barry, Oliver, Felicity and Ivy, the police officers. Having come to terms that they were stuck together for the considerable future everyone got along well. Every Thursday morning Felicity and Oliver would go shopping, always paying by cash, for the basics. Paying by cash meant that it was harder to track their payments. Every precaution was being taken to keep them safe. The cars were new to the police force and hadn't been used before, the officers had been given new identities to use outside of the house. Only Oliver and Felicity ever left and when they did they became the young, recently married couple Ray and Emily. 'Emily' was 6 months pregnant- made realistic by the large silicone belly she wore outside.

'I could ask her to get the Star Wars films...'

'No way.'

'What?'

'There is no way in hell that I am ever going to watch all 10 of them!'

'There are only 7 Cal!' Ethan whined.

'Well that's 7 too many for my liking...' He muttered but Ethan still heard every single word. Cal may have spoken with innocent intentions but his words stung. The longer they were trapped in the house, the more irritable the occupants became.

It was four am. Felicity lay on her camp bed and starred up at the ceiling. They had swapped shifts at 7 but she couldn't sleep. She rolled over to look towards the corner of the room where Oliver lay.

'Oliver? You awake?'

'Yeah.' Her question was met by a sigh.

'What's keeping you up?'

'Probably the same as you and everyone else in this house- what the hell is going on? I mean we're protecting 4 medical staff from a psycho.'

'Or maybe more than one.'

'Why are they doing this? When are they going to stop? And, let's be honest, we all want to know who's responsible for all of this.'

As the room fell quiet Oliver began to think that Felicity had gone to sleep. He started to close his eyes but was interrupted by her voice.

'Hey Ollie- what's going to happen if we're here for another 3 months.'

'What d'ya mean?'

'Well Emily is supposedly 6 months pregnant. In 3 months she's going to have a baby. I hate to break it will you,

Ollie, but I'm not pregnant. I'm not going to be able to make a baby appear out of nowhere.'

'You'll figure something out. You always do. I wouldn't want to be fake married to anyone else.' In the darkness he smiled. As did she.

'I'm going to need to learn how to do this then. I'm not a mum- I'm a cop. I'd like it to stay that way.'

'You have an entire three months to figure out all that. Don't rush it.'

'What if I mess it up? What if I blow everything? If it all goes wrong then...'

'Hey. Don't think like that. Something will come around. It always does.'

Again the room was quiet. The sound of the TV downstairs was barely audible.

'Ollie- I'm scarred.'

'Me too.' And it was true. He was terrified.


	28. Chapter 28

'Ethan! Get up now!' Cal's voice was hushed but urgent.

'Why?' Ethan rolled over so he could face his brother.

'Just do it.' Cal sighed and stood up to switch on a small lamp by the bed. Only now could he see the toll that their situation was taking on him- his shoulders were stooped, his face was drawn and his eyes were distant. Ethan himself was shattered. He had constant nightmares- Ian and Jess screaming. He woke up in cold sweats, screams echoing in his mind. He hadn't seen them. He hadn't heard them. He didn't want to. So why was he seeing everything so vividly?

Ethan clambered out of bed and changed into normal clothes.

'Vest too.'

'What? Why the hell would I need a bulletproof vest at 3 am?!' A gunshot fired in the street.

'That's why!' Cal ran up to Ethan and stuffed him into the vest. Ethan was still struggling to walk without crutches, due to a lack of physiotherapy appointments, he couldn't get anywhere fast. 'Ethan- we need to be downstairs. There's a cellar-like thing that Ollie and that lot set up as a safe place. We need go be there. Not here.'

Ethan knew this was serious, he knew that he was in danger but he just wanted to laugh. The circumstances were just ludicrous- too bizarre to carry even the slightest piece of information. He followed Cal at a distance, trying to make as little noise as possible with his crutches. There was more gunfire. It sounded closer than the first shot. Ethan's heart was in his mouth but he was down the main stairs. Now it was just the stairs in the pantry before they reached the cellar. There was yet more gunfire. Ethan hazarded a backwards glance to where Ollie, Felicity, Barry and Roy were shooting trough a barricade at the door. He couldn't move. He was frozen in shock.

A gunshot ran out. It hit its target. The victim slumped to the floor.

'ETHAN!'


	29. Chapter 29

_'Dr Ethan Hardy was one of the most brilliant young doctors I have met. _No- that's far too informal and patronising.' Hansen scribbled out what he had written on the card. Why was this so hard? Why was he even doing this? He barely knew the man!

'Mr Hansen, how is your speech going?'

'Not very well I'm afraid Mrs Beauchamp. I don't even understand why I've been given the job.'

'Well, you are in charge of the entire hospital and the staff. That may have something to do with it.'

'Thank you for that earful of sarcasm- I appreciate it.'

'Tell you what, I'll do it- if you don't mind that is.'

'Thank you.' He handed over the pen and paper.

'That's quite alright. I better do this now then.'

'I'll see you at the service. Goodbye Mrs Beauchamp.'

'Mr Hansen.' Connie nodded towards him before she closed the door behind her and walked into her office and sat starring at the piece of paper in front of her. She had no idea of what to write. He was a great doctor but she knew virtually nothing about him as a person.

'We are here today to remember Miss Jessica Wheeler, Sargent with Holby Army squadron 3517, and Mr Ian Dean, Paramedic with Holby Ambulance Trust and with Holby army squadron 3517. We thank them for their service to their community, their city and their country. We also would like to announce that Dr Caleb Knight, Dr Ethan Hardy, Mr Ben Chiltern and Miss Robyn Miller are once again safe. We thank the Holby Police Department, in particular Mr Oliver Days, Mr Barry Moore, Miss Felicity South and Miss Ivy Jones, for all their help. They have successfully tracked down the murderers of Jess and Ian and have locked them away for life. They have kept Cal, Ethan, Robyn and Ben safe- putting other lives before their own. We would also like to thank Holby Foundation Trust Hospital and all the staff for their work over the last few months in these particularly difficult cases. So thank you all! Without you four members of our team wouldn't be here today.'

The crowd burst into applause.

'There will now be a memorial service for the deceased around the corner. So, all I have left to say is that we hope Ethan continues to recover well and thank you all once again.'

The church was packed. Two coffins lay at the front, dressed with the Union Jack. Speeches were made, tears were shed, but no one would ever forget.

'Do you really want to do this?'

'Yeah. I have to see them.'

The prison guard showed them down the corridor and directed them to enter a room where three men were sat, handcuffed to their chairs which were bolted to the floor. Ethan tenderly sat on the chair opposite them, wishing he had brought a cushion, Cal lurked nervously at his shoulder.

'So how did you do it?'

Ethan sat through the plans, hearing about the murder of the first man, the collapse of the cave, stealing guns from the firing range, the following murders, the attack on the safe house. He had heard it all before. He was present at the trial and he knew what they did. He wanted to hear it from them as the guilty men they were not the men who were desperately trying to be proved innocent.

'I'm not too sure what you were all trying to achieve. I don't know why you did what you did, and quite frankly I'm not sure I want to know.' Ethan stood up and walked towards the door. He turned on his heel and said: 'I know one thing though: I won.'


End file.
